Once Upon A Dream
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is at home on a sick day watching old movies on tv and what would happen if she starts dreaming that she's in one of those movies, will she win the love of her hotstuff or will she wake to the reality of being alone?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 1

Penelope walked into her house and sighed as she kicked off her shoes, she walked over and laid her things down and headed upstairs to change her clothes, as she headed up her stairs she took a deep breath and then yawned. A few minutes later she walks downstairs in gown and heads into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea.

She grabbed a bag of her favorite cookies on her way back through to the living room, she put them down on the table and took a sip of tea as she sat down on the couch. She then grabbed the remote and turned to the old movie channel that she loved to watch, she ate a few cookies and drank her cup of tea before laying down on the couch to watch the movie.

As she laid there her eyes were getting heavy, very heavy, she closed her eyes for just a minute and then woke up to the sound of someone calling her name, she opened her eyes and say JJ standing there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and said, "Jayje, what's wrong"?, she said, "mam you need to get dressed", she then noticed that she wasn't on the couch anymore but she was in a gorgeous bed.

She threw back the covers and said, "where are we going"?, she said, "have you forgotten that you and I are to accompany your father to town today"?, she looked at JJ and said, "my father, what"?, she said, "we must get you ready because the carriage will be leaving in a few minutes and you know how your father gets when we're late".

Penelope felt herself being dragged toward a huge closet, JJ said, "what about this outfit mam"?, she said, "Jayje why are you calling me mam and why are you dressed like that"?, JJ looked down at herself and said, "this is my uniform mam". Penelope said, "uniform, what are you talking about, you don't work for me you are my best friend, well outside of Derek".

JJ said, "Derek, who's Derek"?, she said, "he's my hotstuff, my chocolate drop", she covered Penelopes mouth and said, "shhhhh you're father will hear you miss and you will be in trouble". She said, "trouble, why"?, she looked down and said, "you know why mam, these are strange times and we must tread carefully so we don't step out of line".

As Penelope changed her clothes she couldn't help but wonder just what else was different", JJ smiled and said, "there you go mam, you look beautiful", she said,  
"thanks Jayje". JJ said, "are you sure that you're alright mam, you aren't acting like yourself", Penelope smiled down at her friend and said, "I'm fine and we better get downstairs before my father gets angry", JJ nodded her head in agreement as she followed behind Penelope as they headed down the stairs.

When they stepped into the huge foyer she said, "wowwwwwww, we really live here"?, JJ laughed and said, "yes mam, and you have since you were 3 and I was born here mam". She opened her mouth to say something and she heard someone calling her name, she looked around to see David Rossi standing there, he held out his hand and said, "you look beautiful, daughter".

She walked over and said, "thank you father", he said, "are you two ready to journey to town with me"?, they nodded their heads and Penelope said, "yes we are father" as they headed out toward the carriage. Dave was helped up into the carriage first and then Penelope held her hand out and smiled as she saw Hotch standing

She said, "thank you", he said, "you're welcome mam", he then helped JJ and she said, "thank you Aaron", he said, "have a nice day sir", Dave tipped his hat and said, "take care of things while I'm away today Aaron". He nodded his head and said, "yes sir" as he watched the carriage pull away, he then headed inside to the kitchen and looked around before walking over and wrapping his arms around his beautiful girlfriend Emily.

She sighed happily as she felt Aarons lips on her neck, she said, "we can't do this, if we get caught we will both be in a lot of trouble", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Emelia". She caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you Aaron" as she leaned in for a gentle kiss, when they pulled apart Aaron said, "how about when we are through with our chores for the night we take a walk down by the pond"?, she said, "that sounds nice".

He was getting ready to lean in for another kiss when they heard someone coming toward the kitchen and he said, "after you get done with the dishes you need to head upstairs and change the bed clothes on Ms. Penelopes bed". Emily nodded her head and said, "yes sir", he winked at her before turning around and heading out of the room.

Penelope was enjoying the ride, the weather was amazing and the smell of wild flowers was heavenly, Dave looked at JJ and said, "Jennifer how are things with you and your betrothed Spencer"?, she smiled and said, "very well sir, he will be coming for a visit soon". Dave smiled and said, "excellent and of course he will be staying with us at the mansion", she said, "thank you sir, he would be honored".

The rest of the ride to town was in silence but when their carriage stopped she looked across the street and saw him, there was her hotstuff, her chocolate drop. when he looked up he smiled causing her heart to race, JJ glanced up the street and saw who she was looking at and said, "Ms. are you ready to do some shopping"?, she said, "what, sorry"?, Dave said, "Jenniffer please get her to pick out several dresses because we are going to be having company soon".

Penelope looked and said, "company, father"?, Dave touched her cheek and said, "yes Bella, Sam and Kevin are coming for a visit", she said, "but why father, why are they coming for a visit"?, he said, "that's easy they are here to ask for your hand". She said, "to ask for my what"?, he said, "to ask for your hand in marriage Penelope", her heart dropped at the thoughts of being forced into marriage, especially when the love of her life was across the street and there wasn't a thing she could do to be with him, at least not now.

JJ said, "are you ready mam"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes Jenniffer", as they made their way toward the stores, before stepping inside she looked over her shoulder and saw the smiling face of Derek as he watched her disappear inside the store. As he watched her walk into the store he said, "now that is a woman I intend on meeting" as he made his way up the street getting closer and closer to the store. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 2

JJ looked over her shoulder and watched as the man that Penelope had smiled at stood across the street, she leaned in and said, "mam the gentleman that you smiled at is across the street staring over here. She smiled and said, "he's amazing isn't he"?, JJ said, "mam it's like I told you we have to be careful", Penelope said, "but he's so handsome Jayje".

JJ had to admit that the man across the street was rather handsome and she did what she was told to do and that was to make sure that Penelope finished her day of shopping. Penelope loved looking at the dresses they were all so beautiful, JJ said, "why don't you take these into the back room and try them on", Penelope said, "I think that sounds like a great idea" as they picked up the dresses and headed to the back of the room.

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched the beautiful woman, she really knew how to handle herself and she was just his type of woman and that was beautiful and fiesty. He was wealthy in his own right and owned his own land a few miles away and was in town buying supplies when the beautiful blonde managed to catch all of his attention.

Penelope stepped out and said, "what do you think of this one"?, JJ said, "you look amazing in it and I'm sure that your father and guests will all agree with me". Penelope said, "I don't care what my father thinks", JJ said, "we need to finish trying these gowns on mam because we still have several more stores to visit today".

Penelope nodded her head as she stepped back inside to try on the other dresses, JJ looked across the street and saw that the man was gone, she took in a deep breath and couldn't help but wonder where he wondered of to. Derek smiled at the sales lady as she put something into a box for him, he paid her extra for the wrapping and made his way out toward the street.

He put the package into his buggy and waited to catch a glimpse of the goddess that had graced his vision a few minutes earlier, Derek was a hard worker and that was a fact that nobody that had ever met him could argue. He worked his 100 acre ranch with several hands and he always made sure that his men weren't asked to do work that he wouldn't stand beside them and do himself.

The day passed by rather quickly as he followed them from store to store, he laughed as he saw them finally heading out of the last store with both of their arms full. He stepped back when he saw Penelopes father and their driver walking toward them, Dave said, "are you ladies done with your shopping"?, Penelope glanced across the street and said, "father before we go home do you think it would be alright if I walked over to the merchantile to see if they had any fresh fruit that we could take home".

Dave kissed her cheek as he took her packages and said, "Jenniffer can go with you and please be careful, she laughed and said, "thank you father" as her and JJ made their way across the street. Derek waited until they were inside the store before he made his way up the street, he quickly caught a glimpse of the same beautiful lady looking at apples.

JJ saw him walking closer and said, "tread carefully here mam", Penelope looked up to see Derek standing there looking at the apples and he said, "good afternoon ladies". Penelope said, "good day sir", JJ said, "good afternoon to you to sir", Derek said, "the names Morgan, Derek Morgan and I own a ranch a few hours away from here".

Penelope said, "my name is Penelope, Penelope Rossi and this is my maiden Jenniffer", he said, "it's nice to meet you ladies", Penelope picked up an apple and said, "it's nice to meet you to". Penelope looked at JJ and said, "can you go see if they have any plumbs in stock for me please"?, she nodded her head and then reluctantly made her way across the store.

Derek leaned in and said, "I'm usually not this forward but you are an amazingly beautiful woman", she blushed and said, "thank you", he said, "I was hoping that we could get to know each other better". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I would love that but my father is very strict", Derek said, "I understand that completely, with a flower like you as a daughter I would be to".

She swallowed hard and said, "we live about 30 minutes outside of town, just take the cut off and head up until you see the beautiful trees", he smiled at her and said, "and why am I doing this"?, she said, "I will be there as soon as I can, I must go home and put my clothes away and then I try to slip away and meet you".

He winked at her and said, "I hope to see you soon beautiful", she said, "believe me sir the feeling is mutual" as she quickly made her way over to JJ with some apples and oranges in her hands. After paying for their things Derek watched as Penelope and JJ were both helped up into the buggy, he took a deep breath and sighed happily as he watched the buggy heading out of town.

As he climbed into his buggy he hoped that the fair Penelope would indeed show up because she was definitely one woman that he wanted to get to know better, a lot better".


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 3

The ride back home couldn't end fast enough for Penelope as they pulled up in front of the huge house, Aaron held out his hand and said, "here mam let me help you down". JJ smiled and said, "thank you Aaron", Penelope then put her hand in his and smiled as she stepped down, she said, "thank you Aaron", he said, "you are very welcome mam".

Penelope said, "father is it okay with you if JJ and I go for a ride"?, he said, "Aaron can you get the horses ready"?, he said, "yes sir", as he headed toward the barn Dave said, "you don't mind to ride with them do you Aaron"?, he shook his head and said, "no not at all sir" before turning back around and heading toward the barn.

Penelope said, "thank you father" as she made her way quickly toward the house with JJ right on her heels, once they were in her room JJ started putting her things away. Penelope said, "Jayje I need you to help me", she shook her head and said, "I can't disobey your father, I can't just let you go and meet that man".

Penelope said, "nothings going to happen with you and Aaron there", she said, "and how do you think you are going to be able to get anywhere close to this Derek person with Aaron with us"?, she said, "wellllll I was hoping that you could keep him busy for a few minutes while I go for a little walk". She said, "I don't know about that mam".

She put her hands together and said, "please Jayje, please", she blew out a breath and said, "alright but if your father finds out I'm not going to cover for the two of you". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" as they headed to get her dressed for her ride, a few minutes later the two women walked up to Aaron and smiled as he helped them both upon their horses before climbing upon his horse.

As they rods Penelope looked at Aaron and said, "it's beautiful today isn't it Aaron"?, he said, "yes mam, it's very beautiful today", JJ said, "I was afraid that it was going to rain earlier but I guess the storm blew over". Aaron nodded his head and said, "we are due a good storm, it's been a while since we've had a bad one", both girls nodded their heads in agreement as they made their way through the path.

Derek got out of his buggy and hid it before making his way toward the trees Penelope had told him about, he stood there for a few minutes before he heard some horses coming. He watched as Penelope, Jenniffer and a man rode up and climbed down off their horses, he listened as he heard Penelope saying, "I'm going to go right up the path Aaron, I want to look at the water".

Aaron said, "I think that we should go with you", Penelope opened her mouth but it was JJ that saved the day by whispering something into Aarons ear, he smiled and said, "just be careful". She said, "I will" and hurriedly made her way up the path hoping that Derek would be there, as she stepped behind the huge trees she smiled when she saw Derek perched against it.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, he said, "hello beautiful", she blushed and said, "hello yourself handsome", he walked closer and said, "I was afraid that you weren't going to show up". She took a deep breath and said, "it was easy to get away and I wanted to take you up on your offer", he said, "my offer"?,  
she said, "yes, to get to know you better".

He slowly slid his hand up her arm and said, "I'm looking forward to that", she smiled up at him and said, "so am I", he said, "so Penelope, tell me a little about yourself". She bit down on her lip as she spent a few minutes filling her in on everything, he said, "so your father is having two men come to your home in order to get you a husband"?, she nodded her head and said, "sadly this is true".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I can't believe that he would think that an amazing woman such as yourself would need his help in finding a husband", she felt her heart racing as his hand touched her cheek. She said, "I don't want to marry Kevin or Sam but my father is in negotiations with both of their fathers and they will be here by the end of the week to try to court me".

Derek said, "I would like to put my name in that race", she laughed and said, "well I would like that but my father on the other hand, I don't think he would agree". Derek pushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "what do you say about it, can I add my name to the list for your suitors"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that very much but we would have to do our meetings in private like we are now".

He leaned in and said, "I would like to kiss you", she said, "I would like that to", he then cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in pressing his lips gently against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 4

Derek removed his hands from her face and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, the feeling of her lips against his was like nothing he had felt before. Penelope closed her eyes as he slid his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth and moaned against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Derek said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get carried away like that it's only that with you I can't control myself". She touched his cheek and said, "I feel the same way, it's like we've known each other before in a past life".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "when can I see you again"?, she said, "I'm not sure", he said, "when are your guests coming"?, she took a deep breath and said, "any time now". He said, "will you be able to get away once they get here"?, she said, "I will be heavily guarded especially once my father goes into deep negotiation with the other two fathers".

Penelope said, "I must see you again, I feel so drawn to you", he smiled and said, "I feel it to, I've never felt this way before", she felt her heart racing as he leaned in for another kiss. They pulled apart when they heard JJ whispering, "Ms. Penelope we need to head back before your father sends someone else to look for us".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I will try to meet you by the creek tomorrow around noon", she looked up into his eyes and said, "the creek is up the road about a mile you can't miss it". He touched her cheek and said, "but I will miss you pretty lady", he brushed his lips against hers one final time and said, "till tomorrow".

She grinned and said, "till tomorrow" as she reluctantly walked out toward JJ and Aaron, JJ said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than alright Jenniffer, I'm falling in love". She said, "oh no mam you can't do that", she said, "the heart wants what the heart wants Jayje and right now my heart is wanting him".

Aaron walked over and said, "we need to head back", she nodded her head in agreement as Aaron helped her back upon her horse, she said, "thank you Aaron for riding here with us today". He said, "anytime mam, anytime", she laughed and said, "so how is Emelia"?, he blushed and said, "she's fine mam, just fine", she said, "that's good, being in love looks good on you Aaron".

He said, "thank you Ms. Penelope", as they headed back toward the house she couldn't help but think about Derek, JJ said, "how are you going to meet him next time"?, she said, "he is going to meet me by the creek tomorrow at noon". Aaron said, "your father will be gone to visit the Masons and won't be back until around 6:00 so you should have plenty of time".

Aaron said, "Ms. Penelope I think that you should know that your father is getting the honeymoon cottage ready", she said, "he he he is but why"?, JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "he's going to give it to you and your husband when you get married". She shook her head and said, "no, no, no I won't let him force me into marriage".

JJ said, "you are his only child and therefore he will do whatever he wants to ensure that you are married and can produce grandchildren, heirs, for all of his money". The thought of marrying Kevin or Sam was bad enough but to think that she would have to have sex with them was turning her stomach", she said, "I can't believe he's doing this to me".

Aaron said, "was I wrong to tell you"?, she said, "no Aaron, thank you so much for telling me", JJ said, "if he's getting the cottage ready that must mean that he plans on you getting married rather quickly". She climbed down from her horse and said, "I will show him that he isn't in control of who I marry", Aaron took the horses and said, "have a good evening mam, Jenniffer" as he led the horses into the stable.

JJ said, "calm down mam, you can't let your father know that you know what's going on", she said, "you're right Jenniffer", she tapped the side of her face and said, "we better head inside and get ready for dinner". Jenniffer nodded her head in agreement as the two of them headed inside the mansion and quickly up the stairs toward her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 5

After dinner Penelope and JJ headed up to Penelopes room and after she was in bed and ready to retire for the night JJ said, "have a good night mam and if you need anything just ring your bell". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you for today Jayje", she grinned and shook her head and said, "any time mam, now get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as JJ walked out the door closing it behind her.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of JJ humming, she opened her eyes and said, "what's got you humming this morning"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh my, I hope I didn't wake you up". Penelope laughed as she threw back the covers and said, "you didn't, I had to much on my mind this morning that's all".

JJ said, "what would you like to wear today Ms. Penelope"?, she sighed and said, "what do you suggest that I wear"?, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. Penelope said, "ohhhh that's beautiful", JJ said, "we need to get you dressed and downstairs for breakfast before your mother and father come up looking for you".

Dave looked at his wife Erin and said, "I'm only doing this so I can make sure that our daughter is safe and happy", Erin said, "Dave do you really think that forcing her into marriage is going to make her happy"?, he said, "Bella", she held up her hands and said, "no Dave, you know that I am against this, I always have been and always will be".

He took a deep breath and said, "would you rather let her take her chances and actually fall in love with someone",?, Erin put her hand on her husbands arm and said, "why not, it worked for us". Dave kissed his wifes lips and said, "so true but still negoiations are already in progress and who knows maybe Penelope will actually like one of these to and want to get married".

Erin laughed and said, "Dave, Dave I disagree with you and you can't really blame your daughter if she gets angry with you", he threw up his hands and said, "I am doing what's best, you are just going to have to trust me". Erin turned around and walked over to her seat at the table, she smiled as she looked up to see Penelope and Jenniffer walking into the room.

Erin stood up and walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her and said, "you look beautiful this morning", she said, "thank you mother, so do you". Both ladies were then escorted back over to their seats, after they sat down Dave said, "my my don't my girls look lovely this morning"?, they both smiled at him as their breakfast was served.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I love you", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to", he said, "the walk lastnight was a lot of fun". Emily nodded her head and said, "that it was Aaron", while they were out on their walk Aaron told Emily everything that had transpired yesterday and she fully supported Penelope in everything.

After breakfast JJ and Penelope walked out to the garden where they were soon joined by the queen, JJ excused herself so mother and daughter could have some time alone. Erin walked over and put her hand on top of her daughters and said, "I feel that I must tell you something daughter", Penelope looked up at her and said, "is something wrong mother"?, she said, "your father is in the process of having the bridal cottage built".

Penelope said, "mother I don't think it's fair to be forced to marrry", Erin said, "I don't either but your father thinks he's doing what's best", she then saw tears streaming down her daughters face and said, "awwww baby don't cry, who knows maybe you will fall head over heals for one of your suitors". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "that isn't going to happen".

Erin said, "why don't we just take this slowly and stay calm, can you do that for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "for you I can", Erin kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "so what are your plans today"?, she said, "JJ and I are thinking about going for a picnic near the creek". Erin said, "ohhh that sounds like a lot of fun".

Penelope grinned happily and said, "what are your plans for today mother"?, Erin said, "I am suppose to have guests, a few of the women from town are suppose to come for tea". Penelope kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "I love you", Erin grinned at her daughter and said, "and I love you to, now scoot and get ready for the day", Penelope nodded her head yes as she headed back inside to let JJ know that they were going on a picnic near the creek.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 6

Derek was waiting patiently for his Penelope to show up, as he looked around he saw how beautiful everything was, it was like everything seemed more beautiful when she was around. He looked up to see Penelope, Jenniffer and Aaron coming up the path on their horses, he walked over and helped Penelope down and smiled as she introduced him to Aaron.

Aaron shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet the man that our Penelope is so smitten with", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I have to admit it, I'm very smitten with her to". JJ sighed happily and said, "why don't the two of you go for a walk while Aaron and I get everything for the picnic ready".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they walked over toward the creek, Aaron helped spread the blanket on the ground and said, "she seems so happy when she's with him". JJ nodded her head and said, "I've never seen her so happy and it breaks my heart to think that her father might be forcing her into a marriage that she doesn't want".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't show", he laughed and said, "ohhhhh I was always going to show, I had to spend the day with my girl". Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "is that what I am, am I your girl"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "that's what I want you to be" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "do you want to be my girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "more than anything Derek", he looked into her eyes and said, "I've never felt this way before". She swallowed hard and said, "neither have I", he said, "how did yo sleep lastnight"?, she sighed and said, "I was to busy thinking about you to sleep".

He laughed and said, "I didn't get much sleep either", she walked away and he followed and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "it's it's my father", he said, "has he found out about us"?, she shook her head and said, "no it's nothing like that". He said, "well then what is it"?, she said, "my suitors will be here sometime very soon and I'm dreading it".

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "we will just have to see each other as much as we can and I'll do my best to disctract you". She giggled and said, "I would like that", he leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers and they pulled apart when they heard JJ saying, "we have everything ready".

Derek intertwined their fingers again as they headed back over to join JJ and Aaron on the blanket, they spent the next few minutes eating and talking and by the time their meal was over they knew everything about each other and were becoming great friends. Aaron said, "how do you like living here"?, Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "I love it, everything is so beautiful".

JJ smiled when Derek said, "so when is your Spencer coming for a visit, I would like to meet him"?, she said, "he should be here by the end of the week and I know that he would love to meet you". Aaron could tell that the couple wanted to be alone so he said, "Jenniffer and I will clean up if you two would like to go wading in the creek, the water is so warm this time of year".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "that sounds like fun, what do you think sweetness", she blushed and said, "that sounds like fun", Derek stood up and then held down his hand as he helped her up off the blanket. As they walked off JJ and Aaron smiled knowing that their friends were definitely falling head over heels in love.

As they got down to the creek Derek took off his shoes and then glanced over to see Penelope taking her shoes off, he swallowed hard and said, "you are so so beautiful". She stood up and said, "thank you kind sir", she winked at him and said, "you are so handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "why thank you mam" causing them both to laugh.

He took her hand and led her out into the water, the weather was so hot and the water felt amazing to them as they splashed around, they played and played for several minutes before they decided it was time to get out and dry off. Derek stepped out first and held his hand down to help her out of the water, she slipped and fell forward causing them both to fall down with her on top of him.

She said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't be, I'm not" as he pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said,  
"I need you like I need air". She smiled and said, "I feel it to, I need you Derek, I need you so much", he smiled and said, "we better head back", before they got back to JJ and Aaron he whispered, "when can I see you again"?, she said, "how about tomorrow"?, he said, "just tell me where and when and I'm there".

Penelope looked at him and said, "the only people that will be home tomorrow is me, Jenniffer, Aaron and Emily and of course the guards", Aaron said, "master Dave and mistress Erin are leaving for the afternoon so be at the stable at around 11:00". Derek smiled and said, "I'll be there", he then walked Penelope back over to her horse and kissed her lips gently before helping her up.

As he watched them disappear out of sight he waved and smiled knowing that he was falling hopelessly in love with the beautiful Penelope


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 7

Penelope was all smiles as she walked into her room, JJ said, "did you have fun today mam"?, she plopped down on her bed and said, "I did, so so much and I want to thank you and Aaron so much for going with me". JJ walked over and sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "I know what it's like to be in love, I love Spencer with all of my heart".

Penelope said, "it's like I've known him forever Jenniffer", she nodded her head and said, "I feel that way with Spencer, he is my everything", Penelope smiled and said, "I can honesty say that I have never felt this way before and I know that I will never feel this way again". JJ said, "your father should be back any time now mam".

She got up off her bed and said, "I wonder if mothers company is gone"?, JJ said, "I could go see if you would like"?, she said, "thanks Jayje", a few minutes later she walked into the room and said, "your mother would like for you to join her for tea". Penelope got up off the bed and said, "tea sounds nice" as they made their way toward the study.  
Erin looked up and smiled as she saw her daughter walking into the room, she opened her arms and said, "how was the picnic sweetie"?, Penelope smiled and said,  
"it was wonderful mother, we even waded in the water". Erin laughed and said, "sounds like you had fun", she looked at JJ and said, "we did, we had so much fun didn't we Jenniffer", JJ nodded her head yes and said, "we had a great time mam".

Erin took a deep breath and said, "Penelope dear I need to talk to you", JJ started to leave and Erin said, "no please stay Jenniffer", Penelope said, "mother what's wrong"?, Erin said, "your father and I will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be gone about a week". She said, "wait, you and father, what about me am I not going"?, Erin said, "no sweetie we need you to stay here but don't worry, you will have Jenniffer, Aaron, Emily and Spencer is suppose to be arriving this week and then the guards will be here".

Penelope said, "I don't understand where you are going"?, Erin said, "we need to leave town on business", Penelope said, "business, what kind of business"?, she said, "your father has many interests baby but don't you worry we will be back as soon as possible". Penelope said, "but what about Kevin and Sam, they will be here anytime".

Erin said, "that's been handled, they won't be here for a few weeks, your father contacted them to let them know that something has come up", Penelope smiled at the thoughts of getting to spend more time alone with Derek. Erin looked at JJ and said, "I'm counting on you and the others to make sure that Penelope is well taken care of and that she remains safe".

JJ nodded her head and said, "yes mam, don't worry, we will protect her", Erin smiled and said, "how about we have that tea now"?, Penelope smiled and said, "tea sounds nice mother". JJ poured 3 cups of tea and the three women sat there laughing and talking while they had their tea, as the girls were getting up Erin said, "ohhhh before I forget your father is thinking about having a ball of sorts when Kevin and Sam arrive".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "a ball but why"?, she said, "he is serious about wanting to get you married Penelope and the ball is his way of showing the people just that, that he is serious about making sure that you will be well provided for when and if something were to happen to us". She threw her arms around her mother and said, "I love you and father so much mother".

Erin smiled and said, "and we love you my sweet sweet daughter", Penelope said, "if you will excuse us mother I think that I will retire to my room and do some reading". Erin kissed her on the cheek and said, "of course" and she watched as JJ and Penelope turned and walked away heading out of the room, she could tell that something was different about Penelope but she couldn't quite put her finger on it but one thing was sure her daughter was happier than she had been in a very long time.

When Penelope and JJ walked into her room she looked at JJ and said, "with my mother and father leaving for a week we will be able to sneak Derek in here and we will be able to sneak out to meet him". JJ smiled and said, "yes but we will need to be careful because if we get caught that will get us into all kinds of trouble", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they sat there making plans


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 8

Derek couldn't wait to see Penelope and he was all smiles as he snuck into the stable where Aaron was happily waiting, Derek said, "is everything alright"?, he shook his head and said, "something has changed but I will let Penelope be the one to tell you about it". Aaron looked out the door and said, "just follow me to her", he nodded his head as he followed Aaron across to the house.

Penelope was anxiously sitting on the side of her bed when Aaron and Derek walked into her room, Aaron said, "we'll leave you alone for a few minutes while you let him know about what's happened". Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "thank you" as she watched her friends walk out of the room, when her door shut she felt to arms wrapping around her.

She smiled and said, "I have something to tell you", she then turned in his arms, he pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I've missed you Penelope". She rested her forehead against his and said, "and I've missed you", he took a deep breath and sighed happily as he waited on his girl to fill him on on what had happened.

As Penelope filled him in on the good news he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful and the way her dress hugged her body he was jealous of her dress because it got to cradle that perfect body. He smiled and said, "so we will have a week"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and Spencer will be here by then and" her words were cut off by his lips on hers.

Penelope loved the feeling of his lips on hers and how she wished that she could be closer to Derek, as Penelope moaned into his mouth she laid back pulling him with her. He slid her dress down over her shoulders and kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her creamy neck, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the featherlight kisses that were practically setting her on fire.

Derek looked down at her and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so sweet, kind and loving and all mine", she felt her heart racing as he leaned back down to claim her lips with another passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes as his hand slid down to cup her firm breast, she whimpered into his mouth as she felt her body tingling from just his touch.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard JJ whispering, "it's us", Derek kissed her lips gently one final time before getting up off the bed, when the door opened Aaron said, "things are all set for lunch, Emily will bring it to the garden". Penelope said, "is that a good idea, what if the guards", he said, "don't worry about the guards, they won't be any trouble".

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "you have a beautiful home Penelope", she said, "thank you", he squeezed her hand and said, "hopefully you will get to see my home while your parents are gone". She said, "I would love that Derek, I would love to see your home", he caressed her cheek and said,  
"you are the most important person in my life".

She grinned at him and said, "as you are in mine", JJ said, "so what should we do first"?, Derek said, "anything is fine as long as I'm with my Penelope", JJ said, "well how about we show you around"?, he nodded his head as they started out of Penelopes room. Hotch went first to check for guards he then motioned to JJ who brought the lovebirds through the house room by room.

When they walked into the kitchen Emily said, "mam I didn't know that you would be visiting today", Penelope said, "we are just showing Derek around", Emily smiled as she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Derek, my name is Emelia but you can call me Emily". Derek said, "well it's nice to meet you to Emily".

Aaron walked over and wrapped his arm around her and said, "how are you my love"?, she smiled up at him and said, "perfect now, now that I've seen you", he then leaned down and kissed her lips gently. They pulled apart when they heard someone knocking on the door. Aaron said, "I wonder who that could be"? he looked at everybody and said, "stay here I'll be back", they nodded their heads as he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he walked back in and JJ said, "who was at the door"?, Spencer stepped out and said, "SURPRISEEEEE JENNIFFER", she squealed in happiness as she threw her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his and said, "ohhhhhh Spencer how I've missed you", he said, "and I've missed you Jen", she said,  
"you weren't suppose to be here for a few days".

He laughed and said, "I missed my girl so I decided to come early, I hope that's alright"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "it's more than alright Spencer" as he pressed his lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 9

JJ smiled and said, "I "can't believe it, I can't believe that you are finally here", he laughed and said, "believe it", Spencer said, "I couldn't wait to get here so I could hold you in my arms". They all smiled as they continued on with the tour before heading outside, they were all careful not to let anybody see Derek because they knew if he would be seen by the guards that they would tell Penelopes father and everybody would be in trouble.

Emily smiled as she sat down at the table beside Aaron and said, "it's so beautiful today isn't it"?, Aaron put her hand in his and said, "nothing is more beautiful than you Emily". She blushed and said, "ohhhh Aaron", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you are my beloved and I can't wait to make you my bride".

She sighed happily and said, "I can't wait for that either", Derek leaned in and said, "your friends are very nice", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "thank you Derek". He winked at her and said, "you are very welcome Penelope", Reid grinned at Derek and said, "so Derek, tell me a about yourself", Derek took a deep breath and then spent the next few minutes telling Reid about himself.

The afternoon passed by fast as the 6 of them sat laughing and talking, it was around 6 in the evening before Derek said, "thank you for today", Aaron said, "it was nice to meet you Derek, I hope that we haven't seen the last of you". Derek looked up at Penelope and then back at Hotch and said, "don't worry you will see me again Aaron, hopefully soon".

Penelope said, "I wish that I could walk you to the fence", he said, "I know, I know beautiful", Aaron said, "don't worry Penelope I'll make sure that he gets to the fence undetected". She grinned and said, "thanks Aaron", Derek caressed her cheek and then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "do you think that you can meet me tomorrow"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and opened her mouth to speak and Emily said, "she'll be there".

Aaron laughed and said, "I'll do my best to get her there after her parents leave for their trip", he smiled and said, "thank you Aaron", he said, "where would you like to meet us"?, he said, "how about the stream"?, he said, "I'll see you there around noon, is that a good time"?, Aaron looked at Penelope and she nodded her head yes and he said, "noon it is".

Reid said, "how about we all go to the stream that way we can spend some time together and then Penelope and Derek can have some time alone"?, Derek smiled and said,  
"I would like that". Penelope said, "so would I", Aaron said, "we'll see you at noon at the stream", Emily said, "and we'll bring a basket and a blanket and we can all have lunch by the stream".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I'll see you all tomorow", they all watched as Derek and Aaron then quietly slipped up the hall and disappeared around the corner, she took a deep breath and said, "isn't he wonderful"?, Emily said, "very handsome and he is quite smitten with you"?, JJ said, "he is, he is definitely smitten with you Penelope".

Reid said, "it's to bad that your father won't allow you two to marry", Penelope said, "Kevin and Sam are to be here within the next 2 weeks and they will be here until the decision is made on which man I will marry". JJ said, "I'm sorry Penelope, sorry that you are going to be forced into a marriage that you don't want", she hugged her friend and said, "thanks Jeniffer".

Emily said, "let us not think about that marriage, let us focus on having fun until you are forced into marriage", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement, Reid said, "I still can't believe that your father is doing this to you". She said, "neither can I but he is and once my two suitors arrive I won't be allowed to go anywhere without Jennifer and my guards".

JJ said, "we won't worry about that until it happens, alright"?, she sighed and said, "alright", a few minutes later Aaron walked back into the room and said, "Derek made it safely back to his property". Penelope hugged him and said, "thank you Aaron, thank you so so much", he laughed and said, "you are very welcome but until your parents come back home we must be very careful".

She said, "I know", Aaron said, "you know what will happen if your father finds out about Derek", she said, "I do that's why we have to make sure that he doesn't find out". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they walked over to the table to sit down, after about an hour before everybody but JJ and Penelope headed toward their sleeping quarters.

As JJ and Penelope stepped into her room Penelope said, "today was so much fun wasn't it Jeniffer"?, she said, "it was Penelope", Penelope yawned and said, "I can hardly wait to see Derek again tomorow". JJ said, "you really care about him don't you"?, she said, "I do, he is the man that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with but I will never get that chance".

JJ smiled and said, "you aren't married to one of them yet so until then there is always hope" causing both girls to laugh as they changed into their night clothes and climbed into their beds, thus putting an end to an amazing day.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 10

Penelope woke up the next morning to her mom shaking her on the shoulder, she raised up and said, "what's wrong, are you and father alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are but our plans have changed". Penelope said, "changed, changed how mother"?, she said, "we are leaving now daughter and we don't know when we will be back".

She threw her covers back and hugged her mom and said, "please be careful", she said, "don't worry we will but there is something that I need to talk to you about before your father and I go". They both sat down on the bed and Penelope said, "what do we need to talk about mother"?, Erin put her hand on her daughters and said,  
"as you know your suitors will be here tomorrow and with your father and I gone Aaron and Jennifer will be watching over you".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "mother about my suitors", Erin said, "I know that you don't approve or agree with what your father is doing but he's only doing what he thinks is best for you". She said, "but what about love mother, I want to love my husband, not be forced into a marriage", Erin said, "I know daughter but maybe you'll get lucky like I did".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "you and father had an arranged marriage"?, she nodded her head and said, "we did and things worked out for us", Penelope sighed and said, "but mother". Erin kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "just give them both a chance Penelope", she looked down at her feet and said, "alright mother I will".

They both stood up and Erin headed toward the door, as she put her hand on the door Penelope said, "mother", she turned around and Penelope said, "I love you", Erin grinned at her daughter and said, "and I love you and your father and I will be back as soon as possible". Penelope weakly smiled as she watched her mother disappear out into the hallway.

She walked over to her closet and started picking out clothes for the day, everything had to be perfect because she was going to be spending the day with her Derek,  
with the man that she was falling in love with. As she pulled her clothes from the closet Jennifer walked into the room and said, "I didn't know that you were already up Penelope, I'm so sorry that I didn't have your clothes already out for you".

Penelope said, "it's alright Jayje, mother came in and woke me up to tell me that her and father were leaving today and she didn't know when they would be back", JJ said, "you look so sad mam". Penelope said, "Sam and Kevin will be here tomorrow to start their suitor responsibliities", JJ said, "so we've got to have fun today because until the night of the ball you will have to stay here and spend time with both of them".

She nodded her head and said, "true but mother did give me some good news", JJ grinned and said, "and what was that"?, she said, "mother told me that while her and father were gone that you and Aaron would be in charge and I was to listen to you". JJ laughed and said, "well then we better get you ready so that you can spend time with Derek", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they started getting her ready for the day.

Meanwhile Derek was working on making sure everything was perfect for his day with Penelope, he had planned a delicious meal and a tour of his land, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because he knew that tomorrow Sam and Kevin would be arriving to start the suitor ritual. He sighed as he stood there looking at the dining room and he said, "I just wish that I could be one of her suitors".

He then realized that it was time for he to meet his baby girl and he quickly gathered his things and headed toward his horse and buggy, as he climbed into the buggy he couldn't help but smile knowing that soon, very soon he would have his baby girl in his arms where she belonged. Penelope and her group had only arrived a few minutes before they looked up to see Derek coming.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she saw Derek jumping down from the buggy and walking toward her, he said, "sorry that I was late, just trying to make sure that everything is perfect for our afternoon together. She grinned as she put her hand in his and said, "we just arrived so you aren't late", he sighed happily as he took her hand in his and put it to his lips gently touching it with his lips.

Penelope felt her entire body tingling as she felt his lips on her hand, Aaron then said, "have fun Penelope but be safe and be back here at 5:00, she grinned and nodded her head yes and said, "I will Aaron". As they watched Derek help her up into the buggy they couldn't help but smile, it was obvious that they were falling in love it just broke JJ and Emilys hearts because they knew that in a matter of a few months Penelope would be married to either Sam or Kevin.

JJ shook those thoughts out of her mind when Reid intertwined their fingers and led her over to join the others on the blanket, they had a beautiful day planned and they were going to enjoy it as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 11

Penelope smiled as she listened to Derek, she loved the sound of his voice, she loved everything about him, she had to admit that the scenery was beautiful, all of the trees, the wild flowers and the sound of the birds just made everything perfect. When they buggy stopped in front of his house he jumped down and held up his hands to help her out of the wagon.

She smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome beautiful", she blushed as he intertwined their fingers and headed up onto the porch, they stopped at the door and he said, "I hope you like it". When the door opened and they stepped inside she said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", he said, "thank you, I did most of this work myself".

She turned to look at him and said, "you did this"?, he said, "sure did, me and my friends", she nodded her head and said, "you took such great care in everything didn't you"?, he said, "I sure did, I wanted everything to be perfect". Penelope said, "the fireplace is so amazing", he walked over and said, "it took us a few weeks to get it just right".

Penelope said, "you did a great job", he took her by the hand as he led her through the rest of the house, as they went room to room each one was more beautiful than the one before. The last room he took her to was his bedroom, when she stepped inside she saw a huge bed and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she walked over and touched the poles that held up the canopy and said, "this detailing is unilike anything I've ever seen before".

Derek said, "I'm so glad that you like it", she looked at him and said, "you are, why"?, he said, "I hope that one day this will be your home", she smiled and said, "I would like that but". Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I know that Sam and Kevin will be arriving tomorrow to start the suitor ritual", she nodded her head yes.

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you are so sweet, so kind, so loving and I don't think it's right that we can't be together". Penelope said, "my father arranged for them to come several months ago, he wants me married and the sooner the better", Derek felt his heart racing as thoughts of them getting married filled his mind.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "we better get downstairs, I have a wonderful meal planned for us", she grinned as he intertwined their hands and led her from the bedroom. When they walked into the dining room he pulled out her chair and said, "there you go baby girl", she giggled as she sat down, she then watched Derek was he carried out their food and placed it on the table.

When he sat down across from her he said, "I hope you like it", he then raised the cover and she said, "it looks delicious", Derek said, "thank you", he then sat there watching as she took a bite. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as the savory taste filled her mouth, she opened her eyes and said, "this is wonderful, who prepared this for you"?, he laughed and said, "I prepared it myself".

She smiled at him and said, "I didn't know that you could cook", he said, "I learned how to cook growing up, where I'm from if you don't cook it yourself you don't eat". She put her hand on his arm and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he winked at her and said, "thank you", she took a deep breath and smiled as they then continued to eat their food.

As they ate their meal he couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful and in the candle light she was practically glowing, she looked up and said, "are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "more than alright, I'm looking at the woman I love", she swallowed hard and said, "y y you love me"?, he said, "I do, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you on the street".

She took him by the hand and said, "I love you to but", he stood up and held out his hand and said, "let me show you how much I love you", she put her hand in his and smiled as he led her down the stairs and his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Her heart was racing as he led her closer and closer to the bed, she was so nervous because she had never been with a man before, she swallowed hard as they stopped at the side of the bed. Derek turned to face her and as he caressed her cheek he said, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready", she blushed and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I've never done this before".

Derek said, "I would never do anything to hurt you, not ever", he then slowly ran his hand down her arm and slid her dress over her shoulder, he licked his lips and said, "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me, I'm going to treat you like the princess you are, my princess". He then leaned in and crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope responded immediately, he smiled against her lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, her entire body started tingling, she had never felt this way,  
she needed more, no she wanted more, she wanted him. When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I'm just a little bit nervous that's all".

Derek toed off his shoes and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the chair, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she saw his perfect chest, she took a deep breath as she raised her hand and slowly rubbed her way across his chest. He stood there smiling as he watched her, she was perfect to him, she was perfect in every way and after today she would be his, forever".

He gently pulled her closer and ever so slowly started unzipping her dress, she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest and fly across the room when she felt his hand on her naked skin. Derek then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side allowing him more room, she loved the feel of his lips on her skin.

Derek wanted to devour her, he wanted to claim her as his and never let her go, he wanted her to know that he loved her and he was going to take his time and love her the way she deserved to be loved. Penelope inhaled and gapsed as her dress puddled at her feet, she quickly raised her hands to cover her breasts, no man had ever seen her without her clothes on, not since she was little and then that man was her father.

Derek raised his hands to hers and said, "you are so beautiful", he kissed her lips gently and her hands fell and his replaced hers, her breasts felt perfect in his hands, she moaned against his lips as he gently massaged her breasts in his hands. When they pulled apart he unzipped his pants and started sliding them over his hips.

She licked her lips as stepped out of his pants and picked her up, she gasped in surprise, he kissed her lips again before he laid her down gently in the center of his huge bed. She laid back and rested her arms on the bed beside her as she watched him slide out of his underwear, she had never seen a man like this before and she had to admit that he was huge and she couldn't help but wonder how he was going to fit inside her.

He climbed up on the bed and kissed his way slowly up her body and he didn't stop until his lips met hers, he hovered over her and smiled down at the angel that was laying underneath him. He quickly climbed between her thighs and said, "I love you", she reached up and touched his face and said, "I love you to", he lined himself up at her entrance and she gasped and moaned his name as he thrust himself inside her.

He looked down and saw pain on her face, once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer letting him know that she was ready. He pulled her legs around his waist and moaned her name as he started a slow pace, Penelope arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as both pain and pleasure coarsed through her body.

Derek had never experienced pleasure like this before, she was perfect for him and to him, she was his woman in every way and after today he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her with him. Penelope felt an odd sensation starting to cover her body, it was a feeling that she had never felt before and Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him.

He increased his speed earning moans of pleasure from Penelope, a few hard deep thrusts later she screamed his name as he exploded inside her, he crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her. She rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 13

Derek intertwined fingers with her and brought her hand to his lips and said, "I love you Penelope", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek, I've never felt this way before". He smiled down at her and said, "neither have I, it's like we were brought together in this space and time, like we were meant to be", she then nodded her head yes in agreement.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "are you alright"?, she blushed and said, "I'm sore", he caressed her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry if I was to rough on you". She shook her head and said, "you weren't rough with me, you were loving, kind and you definitley showed me how much you love me", he took a deep breath and said, "after making love to you I will never be able to let you go".

She grinned at him and said, "and I never want to let you go but my father", he said, "I know, I know, he wants you to get married to one of the suitors that will be arriving tomorrow". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, yes he does", Derek said, "but what about what you want"?, she said, "that doesn't matter in this situation".

Derek said, "your happiness should mean everything to your father", She said, "it should but he has hand picked two suitors for me to pick from, Kevin and Sam will give me the life that my father wants me to have". Derek said, "I can give you that life to", she said, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you".

He said, "I want that to Penelope, I want that more than anything", she smiled and leaned in for another soft and gentle kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I ache so badly right now". She put her hand on his chest and said, "what's wrong my love"?, he said, "I want you so much", she wrapped her arm around his neck and said, "show me, show me how much you want me".

Derek rolled her over onto her back and as he hovered over her he said, "you are so very beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life", he then climbed between her creamy thighs. She said, "I've never known a man like you before, you are so kind, sweet, loving and confident, confident in what you want,  
and when you find something that you want you go after it".

He smiled and said, "I've not had an easy life but now I will stop at nothing to make sure that I have everything I want", she sighed as he lined himself up at her entrance. Derek leaned down and claimed her lips with his and as he slid inside her she gasped against his lips, he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Emily smiled at Aaron and said, "it's so beautiful today", Aaron said, "the view is amazing from where I'm sitting", Reid grinned as he looked at JJ and said, "you are so beautiful Jennifer". JJ said, "and you are without a doubt the most handsome man I have ever seen", he caressed her cheek as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Aaron said, "would you like to take a walk with me Emily"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I would love to Aaron", Reid said, "what would you like to do Jen"?, she said, "just spend time with you, I've missed you so much". She beamed as he said, "I've missed you so much to, you are the owner of my heart, the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Reid said, "now that you mention it, I whink we need to set a wedding date, don't you"?, she threw her arms around his neck and smiled as she said, "I want to marry you as soon as possible". Aaron looked at the happy couple and said, "Penelope will be making her choice in less than 2 months so you won't have any time to plan it before then".

JJ looked at Reid and said, "when things are settled with Penelope I want to marry you as soon as possible", he nodded his head and said, "I agree Jen, I agree", she then leaned in and kissed his lips. Emily whispered, "we should leave them alone", Aaron nodded his head as he intertwined their fingers and said, "I think that you may be right" they then turned around and headed toward the stream to give their friends some much needed time alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 14

Derek collapsed on the bed beside his lady love as they both gasped for air, she started giggling and said, "that was unlike anything I've ever felt before", he then rolled over onto his side and said, "I agree". He touched her cheek and said, "stay with me, stay with me forever", she said, "I want to, I truly want to but", he sighed and said, "but you can't".

Penelope said, "sadly no, I have to go home, when my mother and father get home if I haven't made a decision on my suitor he will make it for me", Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I want to be your suitor, I want to be yours forever". She turned her head to the side and said, "I want that to but if I dare disagree or refuse to do what my father wants he will disown me and send me away where I will never be able to see you again".

Derek said, "I would die without you Penelope, you are the air I breathe, you are what keeps me going, it's you and only you", she took a deep breath and said, "I feel the same way, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you". Derek said, "but your father would never approve of me"?, he watched as tears then streamed down her cheeks and as he wiped away the tears he said, "I will love you forever".

Penelope said, "I know that if my father could meet you and see how happy you make me that he would", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I love you with all of my heart, you know that don't you"?, she nodded her head and he said, "what if there were a way for us to be together forever, would you want to be with me forever"?, he removed his finger from her lips and she said, "yes, yes my love".

Derek said, "I know that Kevin and Sam will be here tomorrow but when will you be able to slip away so that I can see you again"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I will have to meet with them both tomorrow but the day after that I will have Aaron help me sneak away". Derek said, "that will give me enough time to get things set up".

She looked at him and said, "what's going through your mind, what are you thinking"?, he said, "I'm working on something that will guarantee that you will be mine forever". Penelope sighed and said, "I'll try anything as long as it means that you and I can be together", he grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, seconds later the room was one again filled with their moans of passion as they continued to show each other how they truly feel.

Aaron and Emily stopped by the creek and he said, "I feel sorry for Penelope", Emily said, "so do I", he said, "she loves one man and will be forced to marry another one, she will be devastated". Emily said, "do you think that her father would ever approve of Derek"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly no I don't but I know that if he would only give Derek a chance that he would see how much he loves Penelope".

Emily said, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you Aaron, you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to grow old with you, I want to have children with you". He smiled and said, "I want that to Emily", he touched her face and said, "you are the woman I've loved since the day I met you and that will never change".

He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer and it didn't take long before they were totally lost in each other. Reid looked lovingly into JJs eyes and said, "I can't wait to marry you Jennifer, I can't wait to be able to hold you when I want, to kiss you when I want and to be able to love you and our family for the rest of our lives".

She wiped away a stray tear and said, "I want that to", he said, "time can't pass by fast enough for me", JJ said, "time will soon slip by and then we will be able to get married and spend the rest of our lives together". Reid leaned in and gently kissed her lips, he wrapped her lovingly in his arms and at that moment everything else just disappeared.

Derek laid there on the bed and watched as his Penelope climbed out of bed and started putting her clothes back on, he got up and walked over and said, "let me help you" as he zipped up her dress. She then turned around in his arms and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I can't believe that it's time for me to go back already".

He sighed and said, "me either but before you know it we will be back together", she nodded her head yes and said, "I know but I will miss you tomorrow, I will miss you with everything that's inside me". He helped her on with shoes and then quickly got dressed and soon they were on their way back to the others, the entire ride back to her friends she sat holding Dereks hand, she didn't want to be away from him but she didn't have a choice, not yet.

When they arrived at the creek everybody was patiently waiting, Derek jumped down from the buggy and helped her down and said, "goodnight my love, I will see you very soon". She took a deep breath and said, "goodnight Derek and until we see each other again my heart will feel empty". He then leaned in and kissed her lips gently at first but then when she wrapped her arms around his waist he deepened the kiss, thus earning a moan against his lips.

When they pulled apart Aaron said, "we need to head back Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "you're right, we don't want to be out after dark or the other guards will come looking for us". Derek looked at the others and said, "thank you for today", Aaron smiled and said, "you are very welcome and don't worry I will sneak her away as soon as I can".

Derek grinned as he watched the others climb into the buggy and as they pulled away his heart broke because he knew that until he could see her again that time would drag on for an eternity. He climbed back into his buggy and grinned as he headed back toward his place, he took a deep breath and said, "you've got a lot of things to do before you see Penelope again and then nobody not even her father will be able to keep us apart again".


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 15

A couple of hours later JJ was helping Penelope get ready for bed and she said, "Penelope are you alright, you seem different tonight"?, she took her friend by the hand and led her to the bed and said, "if I tell you something you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, not even Spencer". JJ said, "I promise", Penelope licked her lips and said, "Derek and I were intimate today".

JJs eyes got big and she said, "you were intimate with Derek, today"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was and JJ it was amazing, I've never felt this way before in my life". Her friend said, "can I ask you something"?, Penelope said, "you can ask me anything", JJ blushed and said, "when you and Derek were together did it hurt very much"?, Penelope said, "the pain lasted for only a few seconds and then I was tingling all over my body".

Penelope said, "I know that I'm suppose to be a virgin when I marry but Jayje I love him with all my heart and I want him to be my suitor, I want him to be the man I spend the rest of my life with not Kevin or Sam". JJ put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "I know you do but if your father finds out about what happened you know what will happen don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, that's why we can't let anybody find out".

JJ said, "I agree Penelope and from now on you've got to be careful, very careful", Penelope said, "why can't my father understand that I don't want Kevin or Sam, why can't he understand that I want Derek"?, JJ said, "relationships between you and Derek will never be approved, not by your father, if he finds out that you two are together he will force you to marry and send you away and I'm afraid to think about what he will do to your love".

Penelope said, "that's why we can't let him find out", she held out her pinky and said, "pinky promise Jayje", she smiled and held out her pinky and intwined them and in unison they said, "pinky promise". JJ pulled back the covers and said, "here you go Penelope", she toed off her shoes and climbed into bed and said, "thank you Jayje, thank you for everything".

JJ said, "you are welcome", as she pulled the covers up over her friend she said, "so do you know when you are going to try to see him again"?, Penelope said, "I'm suppose to see him the day after tomorrow". JJ nodded her head and said, "tomorrow you are suppose to spend time with Kevin and Sam, correct"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "correct".

JJ said, "don't worry Aaron and I will be with you the entire time", she smiled and said, "thank you, I would appreciate that, the less time I have to spend alone with them the better". JJ nodded her head and said, "but when your father gets home he's going to insist that you have some alone time with both Kevin and Sam before you make your decision".

Penelope said, "I know, I know but I'm hoping that maybe I might be able to talk to him and convince him to let me get married for love and not for financial security like he's wanting". JJ said, "good luck there Penelope, he seems very set in his decision", she nodded her head and said, "true but I have a secret weapon", then JJ said, "your mother", Penelope grinned and nodded her head yes.

JJ turned around and headed back toward the door and said, "if you need anything Penelope just let me know", Penelope said, "I will and thank you again", JJ smiled and said, "anything for you Penelope". After her friend walked out of the room Penelope rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes and she couldn't help but sigh happily as memories of her day with Derek filled her mind.

The night passed by fast and soon she was waking up to the smiling face of Jennifer who said, "it's almost time for breakfast", Penelope rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath as she said, "what time are Kevin and Sam arriving"?, JJ said, "they will be here in about an hour". Penelope threw the covers back and headed over to the outfit JJ had hanging up for her to wear for the day.

It wasn't long before they were walking into the dining room, Penelope pulled out her chair and sat down at the table and smiled up at her friend as she put her plate of food down in front of her. Penelope said, "will you please sit with me"?, JJ said, "I'm not suppose to sit", Penelope said, "please, I'm really nervous about Sam and Kevin arriving today".

JJ sat down at the table and it was only a matter of a few minutes before Penelope was feeling a lot better, after breakfast was over the two headed outside and were met quickly by Aaron. Penelope said, "good morning Aaron", he grinned and said, "good morning, how are you two ladies doing today"?, JJ said, "I'm doing very well how are you Aaron"?, he said, "I'm good thank you".

Penelope said, "I'm nervous Aaron, very very nervous", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "don't worry Jennifer and I will be with you the entire time", she blew out a deep breath and said, "thank you". He grinned and said, "you're very welcome" and they looked around when they heard the carriages coming up the path toward them.

JJ walked over and stood behind Penelope and the trio watched as the carriages stopped and two men stepped out and walked over toward them, the first man held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Kevin Lynch". Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Kevin" as she shook his hand, the second man then stepped forward and said, "my name is Sam Davis and it's nice to meet you Penelope".

She shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you Sam", Aaron said, "we have some coffee ready for us on the veranda", the men smiled as the 5 of them started making their way through the castle. JJ smiled at Penelope and mouthed the words, "it's going to be alright", Penelope reluctantly nodded her head yes as she glanced over her shoulder at the two men she would have to choose from in 2 months.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 16

When they finally reached the varanda Penelope sat down and motioned for JJ to sit beside her, Aaron sat on the other side and both Sam and Kevin sat across the table from her. Aaron watched as Sam leaned forward and said, "Princess Penelope it's so good to finally meet you", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Prince Samuel".

Kevin grinned and said, "you have a lovely home princess", she looked at Kevin and said, "thank you Prince Kevin", Aaron looked at both men and said, "I'm sure that both of you were informed how this visit was going to go"?, both men nodded their heads and said, "yes" in agreement. He then looked at Penelope and said, "you will both get to spend time with the princess but at no time will you be left alone".

Sam said, "when will the king and queen be returning"?, Aaron looked at him and said, "they will be here before the announcement is made", Penelope took a deep breath and tried to smile across the table at her suitors. Kevin said, "how will the time be divided"?, Aaron said, "today you will both be spending time with the princess and tomorrow she will be performing her princess duties and will not be with you until late in the evening".

Penelope inwardly smiled knowing that tomorrow she would be with her love, her Derek but she was pulled from her thoughts when Kevin said, "Princess will you be joining us for dinner tomorrow"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes Prince Kevin, I will be in the dining hall with both you and Prince Sam after my duties are completed for the day".

Sam then looked at Aaron and said, "and then how will the rest of the time be divided"?, Aaron said, "you will both be getting to tour the castle with the princess and also the grounds but at no time will you be allowed in her sleeping quarters". Kevin said, "of course not, we know that our bride has to be pure", Penelope felt her heart race knowing that she was no longer a virgin.

JJ reached under the table and put her hand on Penelopes and gently squeezed it for support, Penelope looked across the table and said, "did you both enjoy your trip to the castle"?, Sam said, "the scenery was beautiful but I'm glad that I'm finally here". Kevin said, "the road at times was bumpy but I agree with Prince Samuel the scenery was beautiful".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm glad that you both got here without any problems", as Penelope sat there sipping her tea she could feel that her two suitors were staring at her. She looked up and said, "I'm sorry that mother and father can't be here right now", Sam said, "that's not your fault princess but at least they will be here before the announcement is made".

Kevin said, "what happens if princess Penelope doesn't pick either of us"?, Aaron said, "then her father will make the decision for her", Penelope felt her heart drop at the thoughts of entering into a marriage with a man she didn't love. Sam smiled and said, "that isn't going to happen, she's going to be able to pick one of us and then the announcement can be made and the marriage scheduled".

Meanwhile Derek shook hands with a man and said, "thank you very much", the man grinned and said, "you are very welcome, what time would you like me to be at your home tomorrow"?, Derek said, "how about noon"?, he said, "I'll see you then". Derek sighed happily as he then watched the man turn around and head back inside his home.

Derek swallowed hard and said, "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow baby girl and then you will be mine and their won't be anything that anybody can do to keep us apart anymore, not even your father". He then walked over and climbed up into his buggy and let the horses know to pull out, as he headed back toward his land he took a deep breath and smiled as he got closer and closer to home.

Penelope was deep in thought when Sam said, "Princess are you alright"?, she said, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about mother and father that's all", Kevin then said,  
"I hope that everything is alright and that they return home safely". She smiled and said, "thank you Prince Kevin so do I", Aaron smiled and said, "why don't we show you two gentlemen to your rooms before dinner"?, the princes both stood up nodding their heads as they followed the trio inside the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 17

Penelope stayed behind in the back as Aaron showed both Kevin and Sam where they would be staying for the next couple of months, Aaron also knew that their visit was going to be hard on his friend but he hoped that everything worked out for her because she deserved only the best. JJ leaned in and said, "are you alright"?, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "I just want this to be over".

JJ said, "I know you do Penelope, I know", their conversation ended when the men started heading back toward the door, Aaron smiled and said, "why don't we all head to the dining hall for some dinner before we retire to the library so you three can get to know each other a little better". Kevin and Sam smiled happily and fell in line behind the others as they started making their way toward the dining room.

Dinner was uncomfortable for Penelope, it was uncomfortable because she didn't want to be there with Kevin and Sam she wanted to be with Derek, as they ate their food she could once again feel their eyes on her and she had to admit that it gave her a sick feeling. Sam looked over at Penelope and said, "are you alright Princess"?,  
she looked at him and said, "yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired".

Kevin said, "if you're tired we can wait until tomorrow to talk if you wish"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no that's alright we can talk now", Aaron pulled her chair back and held out his hand. She put her hand in his and said, "thank you Aaron", he said, "you are very welcome princess", JJ and the others followed Aaron and the princess as they went up the corridor toward the library.

When they stepped inside the library Sam said, "you have a nice library", Penelope said, "my father prides himself on making sure that we have all of the relevant reading materials". Kevin said, "I see you also keep family history here to"?, she nodded her head and said, "most of them are here but their are several books that father keeps in the archives for safe keeping".

Sam said, "it's the same with my father and our family history", Aaron said, "why don't you three sit down and get to know each other a little better and Jennifer and I will be right here". Penelope, Sam and Kevin took a few steps and sat down, Penelope put her hands on her lap and looked up at her suitors, Kevin said, "tell us a little about you Princess".

Penelope then spent the next few minutes telling them about herself and then Kevin and Sam spent a few minutes filling her in about them and their lives, the conversation started out being difficult but ended up with the trio laughing. As time continued on the trio learned a lot about each other, their likes, dislikes and dreams for the future.

When the meeting was over Aaron helped her from the couch and Penelope said, "have a good night Prince Kevin and Prince Sam and I'll see you after my business is taken care of". Sam smiled and said, "good night princess", Kevin said, "yes, yes, goodnight and we'll see each other tomorrow", she nodded her head and said, "that you will Prince Kevin, that you will" as they walked out of the library.

When Penelope and JJ got to her room JJ said, "well Penelope what do you think"?, she shrugged and said, "they're both alright I guess", JJ then put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "but neither of them are Derek". Penelope sighed and said, "correct, neither of them are my Derek", JJ said, "well you will get to see him tomorrow but after that it might be a few days".

Penelope said, "I'm afraid that our visits are going to be few and far between", JJ said, "but don't worry Penelope we'll make sure that you get to see Derek as much as possible". She plopped down on the bed and said, "I love him Jayje and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, not with Kevin or Sam", JJ sat down beside her and said, "I know Penelope, I know".

Penelope sighed and said, "I just don't feel a connection with either of them, we're not meant to be", JJ said, "you will have to just give it some time princess",  
Penelope said, "I don't want to Jen, I want Derek". JJ said, "right now you need to focus on your suitors, I know that you don't want to be with either of them but you have to give them both a chance".

She nodded her head and said, "I'll try", JJ stood up and said, "let's get you ready for bed because you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow", she smiled as she then stood up and followed her friend across the room to get her night clothes on. A few minutes later JJ was tucking her into bed and before she headed toward the door she said, "good night Penelope, if you need anything just ring your bell".

Penelope smiled and said, "goodnight Jayje", her friend grinned as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her, Penelope sighed as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 18

Penelope woke up with a smile on her face because she knew that she wouldn't have to see Kevin and Sam until later in the day and she knew that in a little while she would be able to see Derek. JJ walked into the room and saw Penelope already out of her bed and heading over to her clothes, she said, "somebody's in a hurry to get dressed today".

Penelope turned around and said, "I get to spend some time with Derek today of course I'm excited", JJ said, "Aaron is getting the horses and carriage ready for the two of you right now but you still have plenty of time". She said, "I'm sorry that you and the others are having to lie for me Jayje, I never intended on that for any of you".

JJ said, "it's alright Penelope, we know that you love Derek and are being forced by your father to be courted by two suitors that you don't want", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they quickly got her dressed. Kevin and Sam were led to the dining hall for breakfast and the loss of the princess for the breakfast was definitely there.

After Emily served them their breakfast she stood and listened as they started talking, Kevin said, "I really like the princess and I believe that I can make her a very happy woman". Sam swallowed his coffee and said, "as do I prince Kevin", Kevin took a bite of his eggs and said, "she's very beautiful and I know that she will give me many handsome sons".

Sam said, "Penelope is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I agree that she will bear beautiful children but they will be with me and not you", Kevin wiped his mouth and said, "you are speaking out of turn sir, the choice hasn't been made yet". Sam smiled and said, "not yet but don't worry when the choice is made it will be me that marries the princess and not you".

Kevin said, "we'll see about that", Sam laughed and said, "yes, yes we will", Emily stepped forward when Sam said, "excuse me Emelia wasn't it"?, she said, "yes sir,  
what can I get for you"?, Sam said, "may I please have some butter for my oatmeal"?, she said, "yes sir, right away" and he watched as she disappeared out into the hall before he said, "game on prince Kevin".

Kevin smiled and said, "what are the stakes in this game"?, Sam thought for a minute and said, "what about 1,000.00 to the winner when he is picked by either the princess or the king"?, Kevin said, "I accept your terms but we need to up the aggressiveness a little don't you think, I mean we only have 2 months to win over the princess and her father".

Sam said, "good point but with her guards around we will never get any time alone with her", Kevin said, "well then maybe we will just have to run some interferrence for each other". Sam said, "I agree with you prince Kevin", their conversation ended when Emily walked back into the room with the butter in her hands, she handed it to Sam and smiled when he got what he needed and handed it back to her and said, "thank you" as she then stood there and watched as they continued eating the food she had prepared for breakfast.

When Penelope was ready Aaron walked her to the carriage and helped her inside, JJ climbed in beside her and said, "you are practically glowing", she looked at her friend and said, "I get to see Derek Jayje and I can hardly wait". Aaron sat down in front of them and as the buggy pulled out he said, "after today I don't know when we'll be able to get you back for another visit".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know and I appreciate you and Jayje working so hard to help me spend time with Derek", Aaron smiled and said, "you are very very welcome princess but we've got to be careful not to get caught". She sighed and said, "agreed", she then sat back against the seat and sighed happily as they got farther and farther away from the castle.

When they pulled up in the waiting spot Derek was there and when he saw Penelope he couldn't help but smile, even though it had been less than 12 hours since he had seen her he had missed her terribly. He walked over and helped her down out of the buggy and said, "thank you both so much", JJ said, "you're very welcome, now go and spend some time together".

Aaron looked at Derek and said, "after today I don't know when we'll be able to get back for another visit", Derek nodded his head and said, "I understand", he then looked at Penelope and said, "I guess we will need to make the most of the time we spend together today". She intertwined their fingers and said, "that we will", as they walked toward his buggy Aaron said, "we'll need to head back by 4:00".

Derek said, "we'll be here by then", after he helped her up into the buggy they both waved at JJ and Aaron as they pulled away from the creek, when they were out of shot of JJ and Aaron Derek said, "do you love me"?, she said, "with all of my heart". He said, "do you trust me"?, she said, "with my life", he smiled and said, "in that case I have something to ask you".

Aaron looked at JJ and said, "what's Spencer doing while you're here today"?, she sighed and said, "he's reading, he loves to read unlike any other man I have ever known in my life" causing both of them to laugh. JJ said, "what about you and Emily"?, Aaron said, "I love her with all my heart and just as soon as we can I want to make her my wife".

JJ said, "it seems like everybody's life is falling perfectly into place", he nodded his head and said, "everybody's but Penelopes", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they stood there watching the water in the creek.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 19

Several hours later JJ and Aaron looked up to see Derek and Penelope coming their way, JJ said, "she looks so happy doesn't she"?, Aaron stood up and said, "she does,  
I can't remember when the last time I saw her so happy". He held out his hand and helped Jennifer up off the ground and they headed over to meet their friend, when the carriage stopped Derek jumped down and helped his baby girl down.

Aaron said, "are you ready to head back to the castle"?, she said, "not really but I must do it or father will be angry with me", she kissed Derek on the lips and whispered something and he said, "I love you". Aaron helped Penelope and JJ up into the buggy and said, "Derek I don't know when I'll be able to get Penelope back for another visit".

Derek said, "I understand, I can be patient, it will be hard but I can wait", Penelope smiled and waved from the time Aaron climbed into the buggy until the time they disappeared out of sight. Aaron said, "did you and Derek have a good time today"?, she nodded her head and said, "we had an amazing time Aaron, thank you so so much for bringing me here today".

Aaron said, "it's like I told Derek I don't know when we will be able to come back for another visit", she smiled at him and said, "it's alright Aaron, we'll be back as soon as we can and he knows and accepts that, we both do". JJ put her hand on her friends arm and said, "don't forget that you need to spend some time with your suitors when we get back to the castle".

She said, "don't worry Jayje I won't forget", causing Aaron to laugh and shake his head as they continued on the path toward the castle, JJ couldn't help but notice the smile never left Penelopes face and she decided that she would ask later but for now she decided to let it drop. When they got back to the castle Aaron helped them both down from the carriage and slipped them both back into the castle just in time to see Kevin and Sam walking up the corridor toward them.

Sam said, "how are you today Princess"?, she said, "I'm good and yourself"?, he said, "I to am good", she looked at Kevin and said, "and how are you tonight prince Kevin"?, he said, "I'm doing well". As they headed toward the dining hall Sam said, "did you get finished with your duties today"?, she smiled and said, "I did and I am looking forward to spending the evening with both you and prince Kevin".

JJ and Aaron looked at each other and knew instantly that something was up with their friend, they didn't know what it was but it was obvious to them both that their was definitley something up with her. When they got to the table Aaron pulled out her chair, she smiled and said, "thank you Aaron", he nodded his head and said, "you are very welcome princess".

When Penelope sat down she motioned for JJ to sit down beside her, she then looked up at Aaron and said, "please join us Aaron", he pulled out a chair and sat down on the other side of Penelope. As they started eating their food Sam said, "I'm glad that you got finished with your duties today princess, I missed you", she swallowed her drink and said, "thank you prince Sam".

Kevin said, "how will the plans for tomorrow go"?, Aaron said, "tomorrow you will all three get to do a tour of the grounds and then before lunch the princess will take you both on a tour of the garden". Kevin said, "the garden"?, Penelope said, "oh yes prince Kevin, we have some beautiful roses, some of the most beautiful in the kingdom".

Sam licked his lips and said, "I can not wait to see your blossoms princess Penelope", Aaron cleared his throat and Sam said, "I mean your roses malady, I meant no disrespect". Aaron said, "disrespect will not be tolerated, not to the princess", he leaned in and said, "is that understood"?, Sam said, "yes, yes, of course it is Aaron".

The rest of dinner was pretty much spent in silence as they continued to eat their food, after dinner was over Aaron pulled out Penelopes chair and she said, "thank you Aaron". JJ then stood up and said, "are you ready to retire for the night mam"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you Jennifer, yes I am", Kevin and Sam then stood up and smiled as the trio walked toward the door.

Sam sighed as he watched Penelopes butt sway back and forth, Kevin looked at Sam and said, "what are you thinking about"?, he said, "I'm not going to lie to you I was thinking about getting the virginal princess in bed". Kevin said, "you should not be thinking of such things", Sam said, "do you know why I was thinking about bedding her"?, Kevin nodded his head and said, "I do, if you bed her and she gets pregnant you will automatically be the one chosen to marry the princess".

Sam grinned and said, "I like you prince Kevin, I do but make no mistakes no matter what I have to do I will be the husband to the princess", Kevin said, "we'll just have to wait and see won't we"?, Sam laughed and said, "that we will Kevin, that we will".


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon A Dream- Not An Update

Sorry guys but this isn't an update, right now I'm at the hospital with my dad, his kidneys are in bad shape and tomorrow he might be having surgery to put a port in his neck so that he will be able to have dialysis. Please remember us in your prayers and I hope to be able to update in a few days, right now I'm focusing all of my time on dad, I have some amazing rewiewers and I love you all.

Jenny Crum


	21. Chapter 21

I want to thank everybody for their prayers for me and mom after we lost dad, he was an amazing man and we love him with all of our hearts, the only thing that is keeping us going right now is that we know that he's not in pain anymore. Once again I want to thank everybody for their thoughts and prayers you are all amazing people and you mean the world to us.

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 20

When they stopped outside Penelopes room Aaron said, "I'm so sorry about the way prince Sam talked to you", she said, "it isn't your fault Aaron", he said, "no but he's going to have to learn how to respect you Penelope, I won't stand for him acting like that". JJ opened the bedroom door and said, "it's been a long day I'm sure you must be exhausted".

Penelope said, "I am Jayje", Aaron said, "good night Penelope, Jennifer", she turned and said, "good night Aaron, Jennifer said, "good night Aaron", he then turned around and headed toward Emilys quarters. Jennifer said, "I need to get you ready for bed Penelope", Penelope said, "I'm a big girl and I can get myself ready for bed tonight".

JJ said, "are you sure"?, she said, "of course I am, I know that you want to spend some time with Spencer, you've been away from him all day", she grinned and said,  
"I have missed him". Penelope said, "go and spend some time with your love and I'll see you in the morning", JJ looked at her and said, "something's different about you".

Penelope said, "different, different about me"?, she said, "yes, you've been smiling since Derek brought you back, is there something that you want to tell me"?, she thought for a minute and said, "not that I can think of Jayje". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "you know that you can tell me anything, right"?, she said, "I know that Jennifer".

JJ said, "are you sure that you don't want me to help you get undressed"?, she reached for the neck of Penelopes dress and she said, "NO", JJ said, "alright now I know that something's wrong". Penelope said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", JJ said, "alright I'll let you get ready for bed on your own but if you need me for anything please just ring the bell".

Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thank you for everything Jayje", JJ smiled and said, "you are very welcome", Penelope then watched as her friend turned around and headed out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Penelope walked over and picked up her night clothes and quickly changed, she then headed over to the window and smiled as she pushed her door open and inhaled the fragrant flowers.

She sat down on her windowseat and smiled as she reached down and touched the necklace that she had managed to keep hidden from everybody, she pulled it out from under her gown and kissed it and whispered, "I love you my husband". She looked down at the wedding band and smiled and said, "now nobody can keep us apart, not even my father".

As she looked out over the grounds she couldn't help but wonder what her husband was doing, she grinned and said, "my husband, I love the sound of that, my handsome husband Derek Morgan". She closed her eyes and said, "good night Derek, sleep tight and I'll be with you again soon", she then stood up and closed her window and turned around and headed back over to her bed.

She toed off her shoes and climbed into bed and pulled the covers up on herself and snuggled under the covers smiling happily, she then rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Her eyes popped open when she said, "what will father do if he finds out that I married Derek"?, she bit down on her lip and said,  
"are Aaron and Jayje right, will father send me away and kill Derek"?, she shook her head and said, "nooooo, he wouldn't do that, not to me his only daughter".

Penelope sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, she said, "I guess my marriage will have to stay a secret, especially from my father, I would love to be able to tell Jayje and the others but I can't risk getting them in trouble". She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before she finally started to calm down, once again she kissed the wedding bank and smiled before tucking it back under her gown.

As she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep memories of the day filled her mind once again


	22. Chapter 22

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 21

Flashback:

Derek looked at Penelope as they rode toward his place and said, "Penelope you know I love you right"?, she said, "of course and I love you to", Derek smiled and said,  
"I know that we haven't known each other long but I can't see spending my life with anybody but you". She looked at him and said, "neither can I", when they pulled up in front of his house he pulled a ring out of his pocket and turned to face her.

She felt her heart racing as he said, "Penelope Rossi will you do me the honor of marrying me, spend the rest of your life with me, loving me and letting me love you the way you deserve to be loved". Penelope said, "but what about my father"?, Derek said, "we will keep our marriage a secret, a secret that only you and I will know about, well at least for now".

Penelope said, "but what about Sam and Kevin"?, Derek said, "we have 2 months before a decision has to be made and we will see each other as often as we can", she nodded her head and said, "true but". Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, I love you and you love me so why can't we be happy together and why can't it be now"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes Derek, yes I'll marry you".

Derek smiled as he caressed her cheek and said, "really"?, she giggled and said, "yes, yes, yes", he ended their conversation by crashing his lips against hers, it took a few minutes before they pulled apart smiling. Derek looked at her and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "I am, you have no idea how much Derek".

He jumped down out of the buggy and said, "let's get you inside", after he helped her down she said, "when are we going to get married"?, he led her inside the house and said, "right now". Her mouth flew open as she looked around at the house, as she stepped forward she said, "you did all of this for me"?, he said, "of course I did, you're going to be my wife and I want our home to be one that you love".

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips gently and said, "as long as we're together I will love wherever we live", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you". Penelope sighed and said, "I love you to", she then looked at all of the beautiful flowers that were throughout the house.

Derek led her into the huge living room where another man and two women stood, Derek said, "baby this is Saul he's going to marry us and these two ladies are my sisters,  
this is Sarah and Desiree". Penelope shook their hands and said, "it's nice to meet you Derek has talked so fondly about you both", Sarah said, "it's nice to meet you to princess, it's nice to meet the woman that has stolen our brothers heart".

She blushed and then turned and said, "it's nice to meet you Saul", he said, "likewise princess Penelope", she then looked at Derek and said, "how did you know that I would say yes"?, he said, "I was hoping that you would but if you didn't I was going to do everything I could to persuade you". He then intertwined fingers with her and said, "are you ready to marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready".

Sarah stood behind Derek and Desiree stood behind Penelope as Saul said, "we are gathered her in the sight of God and these witnesses to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Rossi". Derek glanced over at his bride and winked causing her to smile as Saul said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her and keep thee only unto her for as long as you both shall live"?, he took a deep breath and then said, "I do".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him and to keep thee only unto him for as long as you both shall live"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do". Saul then looked at Derek and said, "put the ring onto her hand Derek", he then watched as Derek nervously put the ring onto her finger and then turned to face him.

He looked at Penelope and said, "do you have a ring for Derek"?, she said, "no", Sarah said, "here you go Penelope, this ring belonged to our father and he would be proud to know that his son was wearing it". She smiled and said, "thank you Sarah" as she slid the ring onto Dereks finger and turned to face Saul who said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can not be lawfully joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold their peace".

When nobody said anything he said, "by the powers vested in me by the almighty I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said, "you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face and then leaned in and gently kissed her lips. When they pulled apart Saul smiled and said, "congratulations you two", they both looked at him and said, "thank you" in unison as Sarah and Desiree hugged them.

Derek then led her into the dining room where the 5 of them enjoyed a delicious meal and cake before Derek said, "I know that you can't wear the ring on your finger but how about you wear it on this chain and wear it around your neck"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I would be honored to do that", it wasn't long before Sarah,  
Desiree and Saul left to give the newlyweds some time alone.

Derek made slow and very passionate love to his wife making sure to show her just how much he loved her

END OF FLASHBACK


	23. Chapter 23

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 22

The next 7 weeks passed by fast with Penelope only getting to see Derek 4 times because of her having to spend so much time with Sam and Kevin but when the newlyweds would get to spend time together they would enjoy it as much as they could. Penelope couldn't wait to get to spend time with her husband, she loved him and she wanted to spend as much time with him as her schedule would allow.

Kevin and Sam were each getting to spend quality time with Penelope which was making time pass by quickly, Penelope had gotten word that her parents were on the way home and should arrive any day. Penelope sighed happily as she sat in the buggy as her and Aaron headed home from the last visit with her husband and when they pulled up in front of the castle Sam was watching from one of the many windows.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Penelope was and he wanted to, no he had to get her into bed, he licked his lips as he watched Aaron help her down from the buggy. He could imagine himself between her creamy thighs as he took her virginity from her, that was his right, she belonged to him and he was going to get her one way or another.

Penelope enjoyed spending time with Kevin because they would talk about books, that was something that they both had in common, her time with Sam was spent mostly sitting and talking about the weather and how much money and land his family owned. Penelope knew that she was running out of time and that she would have to make a choice soon or it would be made for her.

Aaron walked Penelope to her door and said, "I will send Jennifer so that she can help you change for dinner", she grinned and said, "thank you Aaron", she walked into her room and closed the door behind her as Aaron headed up the hall. When he was sure Aaron was gone Sam walked up to her door and raised his hand and knocked lightly.

Penelope walked across her room and opened the door and said, "prince Samuel what can I do for you"?, he pushed by her and said, "I want to talk to you princess", she said, "I'm sorry but you can not be in my room, you are going to have to leave". He shook his head and said, "I think it is in your best interest to speak to me now".

Penelope said, "we are not to be alone, so again I'm going to ask you to please leave", he took her by the hand and said, "come, we must talk", after she was in the room he closed her door and pinned her against the wall. She said, "prince Samuel what are you doing"?, his hand found it's way up under her dress and as she tried to struggle he said, "you will be mine princess, I will have you".

She shook her head and said, "release me right this second", he laughed and said, "you are mine and I'm going to have what's mine", he then ripped her undergarments and pushed her to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand quickly covered her mouth, she fought with everything she had in her but it was use he was to strong for her.

As she felt his hands roam all over her body she hoped the JJ and Aaron would come and save her and just as Sam was lining himself up at her entrance Aaron and JJ came through the door. Aaron quickly pulled him off of her and slammed him against the wall while JJ ran over and helped Penelope up out of the floor and got her to her bathroom.

Aaron called for the guards and Sam said, "she's mine, I have every right to have what's mine", Aaron said, "I told you that disrespect will not be tolerated and after what you just tired to do to the princess I will have your head". Sam laughed and said, "you have no authority to do so", he leaned in and said, "while the king and queen are gone I am in charge so yes I do have the authority".

Sam swallowed hard as he was pulled from the room, Aaron ran over to the bathroom door and said, "Jennifer is she alright"?, Jennifer opened the door and said, "I need you to send for Reid". He nodded his head as he turned around and ran from the room, JJ turned around and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope", she wiped her eyes and said, "h h he tried to, tooooooo".

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "it's alright princess, we're here, we're here", Penelope said, "I feel ill" and JJ helped her and she barely made it to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. When Penelope was leaned over her wedding ring fell out and JJ said, "Penelope, what's that"?  
she took a deep breath and said, "m m my wedding ring".

JJ stood there and said, "your what"?, she said, "Derek and I are married and have been for almost 7 weeks", JJ shook her head in disbelief and just as she readied to say something Penelope said, "I don't feel well, I feel like I could faint" and seconds later JJ watched helplessly as her friend fell to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 23

When Penelope came to she was in her bed surrounded by JJ, Aaron, Reid and Emily, she tried to raise up and Reid said, "just lay there and rest Penelope", she laid back against the pillows and said, "what happened"?, JJ said, "you fainted". She said, "fainted, what made me faint, what happened"?, Reid sat down beside her on the bed and said, "Penelope JJ told us".

She said, "told you, told you what"?, he said, "that you and Derek are married and have been about 7 weeks", she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes we are, please don't be mad because I didn't tell you". Aaron said, "we're not mad, we know that you were only trying to protect us", she said, "I was, I knew that if father found out that I would be in trouble and I didn't want to put any of you in danger of being made to leave".

Emily said, "how about I fix you some broth Penelope, maybe that will help settle your stomach"? she nodded her head and said, "yes thank you Emily I would like that very much". Just as Emily turned around to leave Penelope said, "wait", she turned back around and said, "is their something else you need"?, she said, "I want to know what happened to me, what's wrong"?, Reid said, "Jennifer said that you were nauseated and that you vomited before passing out, is that right"?, she said, "yes Spencer that's right".

He said, "I think that you're pregnant", her eyes grew big and she said ,"p p pregnant"?, he said, "yes, you're with child and probably around 6 to 7 weeks", her hand slid to her stomach and said, "did he hurt it, did Sam hurt the baby"?, he said, "everything seems okay, are you alright"?, she said, "I am but where's Sam"?, Aaron said, "he's in the dungeon and when the king gets home he will be handled for what he did to you".

Penelope said, "what am I going to do"?, she looked around at her friends and then said, "I need to see Derek, I need to see my husband", Aaron said, "with your father and mother arriving any time, it's to risky". Penelope said, "please Aaron, please I need to see him", he was getting ready to agree when the horns started blowing letting them know that the king and queen were approaching.

JJ said, "Emily go and get that broth for Penelope and Aaron you and Reid go down and meet them and tell them that the princess is laying down that she isn't feeling well". They all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed in their seperate directions, Penelope took her friend by the hand and said, "thank you so much Jayje, I don't know what I would do without you", putting a smile on JJs face.

Derek was sitting on his porch swinging and deep in thought when his sister Sarah said, "what are you thinking about"?, he said, "Penelope", Desiree said, "do you have any idea when she'll get to come for another visit"?, he shook his head and said, "no idea, I do know that it's time for her mother and father to return home so our visits will be few and far in between I'm afraid".

Sarah sat down beside him and said, "what are you going to do when the king forces her to marry one of her suitors"?, he said, "I honestly don't know", Desiree said, "we know that you love her, maybe if you could talk to the king", Derek quickly interrupted and said, "that can't happen, he would send her away and I would never get to see her again and I can't do that".

Desiree said, "how long before the announcement about her marriage to one of her suitors"?, Derek sighed and said, "it could be any time now", Sarah said, "but her marriage to another man wouldn't be legal, not with her married to you". Derek grinned and said, "you're right Sarah", Desiree said, "I know that look, what are you going to do"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see sister dear" causing both of his sisters to smile.

Penelope was sitting and eating her broth when her mother and father came into her room, her mother said, "Penelope, sweetheart, are you alright"?, she said, "yes mother, I think I'm coming down with something but I'm alright". Dave walked over and sat down on the bed beside his daughter and said, "Aaron and Spencer told me what happened with prince Samuel and I am so sorry daughter".

Penelope raised up and wrapped her arms around her father and said, "it isn't your fault father, I don't blame you", he kissed her cheek and said, "I promise you that prince Samuel will be handled and then we can focus on your wedding to prince Kevin". Penelope said, "but father I need to tell you", he held up his hand and said, "we'll talk later Penelope, right now I need to go tell prince Kevin that he is the man that has won your hand in marriage".

Penelopes mother sat down in the place her husband had left on the bed and said, "Jennifer can you and Emily please give me and my daughter some time alone"?, they both bowed and said, "yes mam" in unison. As she watched her friends walking out of the room she swallowed hard and waited to see what her mother wanted to talk to her about.


	25. Chapter 25

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 24

Penelope looked at her mother and said, "what do you want to talk about"?, Erin took her daughters hand in hers and said, "I know what's wrong with you", Penelope said, "you do"?, she said, "yes I do because I've experienced it before". Penelope said, "I don't know what you're talking about", Erin said, "Penelope you've never lied to me so please don't start now".

She sat there looking at her hands and said, "momma I'm" and Erin finished her sentence by saying, "you're gonna have a baby aren't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam". Erin put her finger under her daughters chin and raised it up so that she was looking her in the eyes and said, "when did this happen"?, she said, "I met him about 2 months ago when Jennifer and I went to town".

Erin said, "I think I remember that day, you were in such a good mood when you came home", Penelope looked up at her and said, "I love him mother", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down Penelopes face and said, "what's his name"?, Penelope said, "Derek Morgan". Erins eyes got big and she said, "we have to tell your father you know that don't you"?, Penelope said, "no mother, no, we can't tell him".

Erin said, "honey you need to calm down and listen to me, we need to tell your father that you're with child so that he can figure out what to do", Penelope said, "do you think that he will make me marry Kevin"?, she said, "I would say probably yes". Penelope said, "he's gonna know somethings wrong when the baby is born momma",  
her mother said, "sweetie what do you think is gonna happen if we tell your father the truth"?, she said, "he'll send me away and kill Derek".

Penelope said, "their is something else that you need to know", she said, "you need to tell me so that I can help you with your father", Penelope pulled the necklace out from under her gown and Erin said, "YOU'RE MARRIED"?, Penelope said, "I love him momma, I love him so so much". Her mother crossed her arms over her lap and said,  
"I don't know how to tell your father about this".

Penelope said, "maybe we don't have to, maybe we can wait", Erin said, "if we don't tell him and you are forced to marry Kevin what do you think is going to happen when the baby is born"?, Penelope said, "I don't know, I just don't know". Erin pulled her daughter into her arms and said, "your father and I love you Penelope, we love you so much and nothing is going to change that".

She smiled and said, "really"?, Erin said, "yes sweetie, the love that parents have for their children is unconditional", Penelope intertwined fingers with her mother and said, "maybe you're right, maybe we need to tell father". Erin grinned and said, "come on little one, let's go let your father know what's going on", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as she headed out of the room with her mother.

Dave whirled around and said, "YOU'RE WHAT"?, Erin said, "calm down husband", he said, "I will not calm down, my daughter, my only child just told me that not only was she with child but that she's married". He turned to look at his wife and said, "SHE'S MARRIED", Erin said, "she loves her husband just like I love you David so please just stay calm and I'm sure we can come up with a solution".

Penelope watched as her father paced back and forth across the room and then after a few minutes he said, "you will marry Kevin", she said, "no father, no I won't marry him". Dave walked over and said, "ARE YOU REFUSING TO DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD"?, she said, "if it means having to marry Kevin when I'm already married to Derek,  
then yes I am".

Erin said, "Dave when the baby is born he is gonna know that the baby isn't his, he's going to know that she was with somebody else", Dave said, "I'll tell him that she was assaulted and it resulted in the child". Penelopes hand went to her stomach and said, "that's not true father, Derek is my husband and he would never ever hurt me".

Dave said, "I will do what I see fit to do and that's how I'm going to handle it", she said, "what do you think he will do with the baby when it's born"?, Dave looked at his daughter and said, "you can give it up for adoption and then as soon as you can he can get you pregnant again so it will be like this child never happened to you".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "that will never happen, this child is ours, mine and Dereks and I will not, do you hear me I will not marry Kevin and I will not give my child up for adoption". Dave and Erin then watched as their broken hearted daughter ran from the room, Erin looked at her husband and said, "you may be the king of this castle but I'm the queen and I am your wife and I have never been ashamed of you, not before today".

Dave then watched as his wife ran off to find their daughter

Don't forget to vote in the Profilers Choice Awards, vote for your favorite writers, time is running out to cast your vote


	26. Chapter 26

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 25

Penelope ran and ran and she didn't stop until she found herself in the garden, she sat down on one of the benches and put her face in her hands as she completley broke down. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see her mother standing there, she said, "I can't do it mother, I just can't marry Prince Kevin".

Erin sat down beside her daughter and said, "your father is only doing what he thinks is best for you", Penelope said, "I can't lie mother, I can't say that I was assaulted and that assaulted ended in this child". Erin listened as Penelope said, "I love Derek mother, I love him and we were married and now we're going to have a child and I will never ever be sorry about that".

Erin wrapped her arm around her daughter and said, "I love you Penelope and unfortunately you are so much like me", Penelope wiped away the tears as her mother said,  
"when I was your age I to reacted the same way when I found out that my marriage to your father had been arranged". Penelope said, "but I thought that you loved father from the first day you met him".

She shook her head and said, "love, no but that came with time, I couldn't see that at the time my father was doing what was best for me, I was so mad at him and for a short time I hated him". Penelope said, "I don't hate father, I'm hurt and disappointed but I will never hate him", Erin said, "we will work something out and I promise you that Derek will never be forced out of your life or the life of your child", Penelope sighed and laid her head on her mothers shoulder as the two sat there looking out over their beautiful garden.

Dave looked up when Kevin walked into the room, he said, "please sit Prince Kevin", Kevin walked over and sat down beside Dave and said, "Aaron said that you wanted to see me". He nodded his head and said, "I do, there is something that you need to know", he said, "I already know what Prince Samuel tried to do to the princess and I am so sorry".

Dave said, "thank you but that is not your fault and he has been taken care of", Kevin said, "did you want to talk about setting a date for the wedding"?, he shook his head and said, "details have come to light and I can not at this time schedule your wedding". Kevin said, "I'm afraid that you sir don't have much of a choice in the matter".

He sat there listening as Kevin said, "Prince Samuel is out so with me being the only other suitor Princess Penelope will be my wife", Dave said, "well there is a problem there". Kevin said, "a problem, what problem"?, Dave said, "I learned that while her mother and I were away that our daughter got involved with another man and not only got married but is with child".

Kevins mouth flew open and he said, "m m married, with child, this was not the agreement that I was ready to fulfill", Dave said, "I know Prince Kevin that's why I will not be holding you to that agreement". Kevin said, "my father wants this wedding to happen, he wants our families to merge together so that we will do", Dave said, "your marriage would not be legal and when the child is born it will be obvious that he or she is not yours".

Kevin said, "what do you mean obvious"?, Dave said, "Penelope married Derek Morgan", Kevin said, "you can not be serious"?, Dave said, "I am serious, she met, fell in love with and married Mr. Morgan". Kevin said, "we will worry about the child when he or she is born, we can always give the baby away", Dave said, "I talked to my daughter about that and she was furious with me at the thoughts of giving up her child".

Dave watched as Kevin got up and walked across the room, after a few minutes he said, "the wedding will take place and when it comes time for Penelope to deliver we will go on a trip and then when we come back home we will tell everybody that the child didn't survive and then as soon as possible I will get my wife with child,  
my child and then this will all be over".

Dave shook his head and said, "I can't do that", Kevin laughed and said, "it's funny that you think you have a choice", he walked over to the window and said, "I have already sent word to my father and he will be here soon. Dave stood up and said, "you had no right", Kevin said, "I have every right, Penelope is going to be my wife and that gives me every right".

He said, "Penelope will never agree to marry you", Kevin said, "she will if you tell her that either she marries me or her beloved will be killed", Daves mouth flew open in disbelief as he watched Kevin turn around and walk out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 26

Penelope and Erin were still sitting and talking when Dave walked up to them, Penelope opened her mouth and her father said, "please listen, I need to tell you both something". Both women sat there as he pulled up a seat and sat down in front of them, he could see the fear in his daughters face and he put his hand on hers and got ready to speak.

Dave said, "I told Prince Kevin about you being married and with child and that I would not hold him to the agreement", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you father,  
thank you so much". He said, "hold that thanks daughter because he would not accept it", Erin said, "what do you mean he wouldn't accept it"?, Dave said, "he said that his father wanted the merger of our famalies and it would still happen.

Penelope said, "but father I'm already married, I'm married to Derek", he said, "I know daughter and I told him that but he said that he had already sent word to his father and that he would be here soon". Erin said, "surely there is something that can be done", he shook his head and said, "Prince Kevin also told me that when it came time for Penelope to deliver that they would go somewhere on a trip and when they came back you would tell everybody that the baby didn't survive".

Erin said, "that swine", Dave said, "he also said that just as soon as he could he would get her with child again, his child", Penelope said, "I won't do it father,  
I won't marry Kevin". He said, "I told him that to and he said that either you married him or he would have Derek killed", tears streamed down her face and she looked at her mother and said, "I can not allow him to kill Derek".

Dave said, "I'm so sorry daughter, I never wanted this", she put her hand on his and said, "I know father, I know", Erin said, "when is the wedding scheduled"?, Dave said, "just as soon as his father gets here I would imagine". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "does he not realize that I'm married to another man so our marriage will not be legal".

Dave said, "he does but at this point he does not care, the only thing he's worried about is marrying you and giving his father heirs to the throne", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what am I suppose to do"?, Erin said, "that's something that you have to decide sweetheart", Dave said, "and whatever you decide your mother and I will fully support you".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "I love you father", he kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you to daughter, you are the bright point of my otherwise dull day". She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, they reluctanly pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat, they all looked around to see Kevin standing there.

He stepped forward and said, "I take it your father has spoken to you"?, she said, "he has", Kevin said, "and"?, she said, "yes prince Kevin I will marry you, I will do anything to save Derek". He walked over and caressed her cheek and said, "good, I knew that you would see things my way", he then put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't wait until you are growing great with our child".

Dave stood up and said, "you are getting what you want now can you please leave us in peace"?, he said, "of course but I need for you to be ready for the wedding just as soon as my father gets here". Erin said, "you mean the day after he gets here"?, Kevin said, "no, we are going to get married today, my father should arrive at any time and I want everything to be ready when he gets here".

Penelope said, "you can't be serious", he said, "ohhhhh I am, I have never been more serious", he gripped her hips and said, "I can't wait to consumate our marriage Princess, I am looking very forward to that". She pulled away from him and said, "you may take this body but you will never ever have my heart", he looked her up and down and said, "your body will be enough", he then turned around and started walking back inside but turned around and said, "enough for now".

when he disappeared inside the castle Dave said, "I need to find Aaron", Erin said, "what do you need with Aaron"?, he said, "I'm going to send him to get Derek",  
Penelope smiled and said, "Derek"?, he said, "yes honey, I want to get Derek here so that the two of you can run away together". Penelope said, "but", Dave said, "no buts sweetheart, I would rather see you leave and be safe with the man you love then forced into a marriage with a cad like prince Kevin".

Erin wrapped her arms around her daughter as they watched Dave walk back inside the house going in search of Aaron


	28. Chapter 28

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 27

When Dave found Aaron he filled him in on what had happened and asked him if he would take Spencer and go and get Derek, both men happily agreed to go and get Derek and Aaron told Dave that they would be back as soon as possible". Dave watched as the two men climbed upon their horses and rode off heading toward what he could only imagine was Dereks place.

Derek was just walking out onto his porch when he saw two men riding up, he smiled when he saw Aaron and Spencer but the smile soon fell as the two men started filling him in on what had happened. He looked at Aaron and said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, Aaron nodded his head and said, "yes but if we don't get you and Penelope packed and out of here she will be forced to marry prince Kevin".

Reid said, "just grab enough clothes for a few days so that we can hurry and get back to the castle", Reid said, "Kevins father is to arrive anytime and the wedding will happen shortly after his arrival so we must hurry". Derek nodded his head as he ran back into the house to throw a few things together so that he could be to his wife and unborn child.

Penelope and JJ were packing when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, she heard, "it's your future husband and father in law my beautiful bride". Penelope rolled her eyes as she quickly covered up her stuff and walked toward the door, JJ opened the door and stepped out into the hall right behind her friend.

Kevin said, "Penelope dearest this is my father King Samuel Lynch", she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you sir", he looked at JJ and said, "can you excuse us please"?, she said, "no sir". He said, "what did you say"?, she said, "I said no sir, I will not leave, I'm staying right here", he looked at his son and said, "you can't find good help anymore son".

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "we just wanted you to know that the wedding will happen in about an hour so I need you to get dressed and meet us in the grand ballroom". She said, "and if I don't"?, Kevins father said, "that's easy your Derek will killed", Penelope said, "I will be right there", Kevin leaned in and he whispered, "and then we can consumate the marriage".

She swallowed hard as she watched both Kevins walk out of the room, JJ closed the door and said, "don't worry Penelope Aaron and Spencer will be back with Derek very soon". She said, "I hope you're right Jayje but I can't take the chance that they won't be back in time", JJ quickly grabbed her dress that was hanging up and then started helping her friend to get dressed.

The three men were racing toward the castle, they had get there and save Penelope and stop the forced wedding of Penelope and Kevin, as they got closer and closer to the castle Derek couldn't help but think of his wife and how much he loved her. Aaron feared that they wouldn't make it back in time to save his dear friend from a true fiend.

Dave, Erin and Kevin Sr were sitting on their thrones in the front of the room waiting for this farce of a wedding to happen, Kevin was all smiles but that smile soon faded when Penelope never started making her way up the aisle to him. He looked at his father and said, "what should I do"?, his father laughed and said, "go tell her it's time to start if she knows what's good for her".

Kevin nodded his head and then said, "I'll do a little persuading my way" and both him and his father grinned as he turned around and headed toward the back of the room to see what was taking her so long. When he got to the room he grabbed JJ by the arm and said, "you aren't needed girl" and when he pushed her out into the hall he closed and locked the door.

He turned and looked at Penelope and said, "why are you keeping me waiting"?, she said, "I can't do this, I can't marry you", he walked over and said, "you don't have any choice, if you want your sweet, precious Derek to live you will walk up that aisle and marry me now". She backed up but stopped when she hit the wall and as he stalked toward her she was afraid what was about to happen.

Penelope winced when he grabbed her by the arm and forced her down onto the couch, he started pawing at her undergarments, she said, "stop Kevin, please don't do this to me". He laughed and said, "don't worry everythings going to be fine", he pulled her garments down and struggled to get his pants down and still hold her where she was.

She started screaming but he silenced her screams by crashing his mouth against hers, before he had time to do anything the door burst open and Derek ran into the room and pulled him off of Penelope and started hitting him hard across the face.


	29. Chapter 29

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 28

Penelope scooted back and said, "Derekkkkkkk", he looked over his shoulder just as Kevin fell to the floor, he then ran over to her and picked her up off the floor and said, "a a are you alright, did he"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "I'm alright, he didn't hurt me, he didn't hurt me". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you and I'm never gonna let anybody hurt you, nobody".

Penelope laid her head on his chest and allow the tears to stream down her face, both her and Derek looked toward the door as everybody ran into the room, Dave got down on the floor beside his daughter and said, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me"?, she reached up with a shaky hand and said, "it's alright father you didn't know, you didn't know".

Erin got down and said, "my sweet sweet child", Penelope said, "I'm alright mother, Derek, Derek saved me in more ways than one", Dave smiled and held out his hand and said, "I will never be able to repay you". Derek smiled and said, "but you can sir", he said, "I can, how"?, he said, "give us your blessing so that we can be happy together".

Erin looked down at Penelope and said, "is that what you want, you want to be married to Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mother, yes I want that more than anything I've ever wanted before". Dave said, "Penelope things just aren't done that way, we have protocols that must be followed", Derek said, "if you don't mind me asking, just what are the protocols"?, Dave said, "first is I must feel that you could love my daughter the way she deserves".

Dave looked at his wife and smiled and said, "after everything you've done to protect her today that part is obvious", he said, "secondly you must be able to fully support her financially, emotionally and physically". Derek said, "sir I love Penelope with all my heart and I will never ever let anybody hurt her", Erin said, "well Dave I believe that Derek has proven himself to be a good husband to our daughter".

Penelope put her hand in her fathers and said, "please papa, please", he took a deep breath and said, "if I agree to this what does it matter considering that the two of you are already married"?, Derek said, "if you approve of our marriage then we will happily get married here so that you and all of her family and friends can be here to join in our happiness".

Dave said, "I love my daughter more than anything in this world and her happiness is the most important thing for me", Erin said, "for both of us husband dear, for both of us". Penelope reached over and intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "Derek is my life, together we can give this child everything that he or she would ever want".

Dave smiled and said, "Aaron, I need for you and Jennifer to get everything ready for a huge wedding and reception, one of which this valley has never ever seen before and will never see again". Aaron grinned and said, "yes sir", JJ said, "yes sir", Erin looked at Emily and said, "Emelia I want you to please prepare all of Penelope and Dereks favorite foods and a cake, a huge cake".

Emily said, "yes mam", she then looked at Derek and said, "if you and Penelope will follow me we will get the menu for your reception in order", Penelope kissed her father and mother on the cheek and said, "I love you, I love you both so much". Dave wrapped his hand around his wifes and said, "she looks happy doesn't she"?, Erin said, "more happy than I've ever seen her before".

Dave sighed and said, "and just think in a few months we're going to be grandparents, are you ready for that"?, Erin rubbed her hands together and said, "I've been ready for a long time". He laughed and said, "I love you my queen", he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, she winked at him and said, "and I love you to my wonderful husband".

As they started walking they grinned wondering just what the rest of their lives would bring


	30. Chapter 30

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 29

Derek was now standing nervously in a room when suddenly there was a knock, he walked over and smiled when he saw his family had arrived, he threw his arms around them as they walked into the room. Sarah said, "so baby brother I take it that all is well with Penelopes parents"?, he nodded his head and said, "they are definitely well Sarah".

Fran Morgan Dereks mother wrapped her arms tightly around her son and said, "congratulations son, you look so happy", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I have never been this happy before momma, she's my all". Desi said, "what about prince Kevin and Samuel"?, Derek started pacing nervously and said, "they are both out of the way now, they tried to attack Penelope".

Sarah said, "attack her, you must be kidding"?, he shook his head and said, "I wish I was but I pulled that worm prince Kevin off of Penelope before he could do what he had planned to do". Fran said, "are you sure that she's alright"?, he said, "she is momma, both her and the baby are fine", causing his family to smile as Dereks life started falling back into place.

Penelope stood in front of a full mirror as Jennifer put the finishing touches on her hair, when she was done she said, "ohhhhh Jayje", JJ said, "don't you like it Penelope"?, she turned to face her friend and said, "like it, I love it, thank you". She pulled her friend into her arms and said, "congratulations, you and Derek belong together".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "he makes my heart so happy, it's like I've known him forever", JJ grinned and said, "I know that feeling, I feel the same way about Spencer". Penelope said, "you're next", JJ laughed and said, "let's get you married, or married again before we start worrying about me and my wedding", Penelope took a deep breath and sighed as she looped her arm through her friends as they headed out into the hall.

Dave and Erin sat down in their seats in front of the very nervous groom, Erin leaned in and said, "poor Derek he's a nervous wreck", Dave grinned and said, "he so reminds me of me when you and I were to be married". Erin said, "you were nervous to marry me"?, he said, "of course I was, it was an arranged marriage but for me it was love at first sight".

Erin said, "it was for me to, all of my nerves faded away when I saw you standing at the top of the aisle waiting for me", Dave brought her hand up to his lips and once again kissed it. Derek glanced up at his future mother and father in law and smiled, it was obvious that they were in love, he swallowed hard as the music started and Penelope started slowly making her way toward him.

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched his beautiful Penelope as she got closer and closer, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she got halfway up toward her beloved Derek. She had never felt this way before, she was so so in love with Derek and so nervous but the nerves didn't matter because she was finally getting the man of her dreams.

As she made her way closer and closer she looked up at her parents and smiled, she knew that everything she had been through was worth it and now she was finally going to be happy, truly happy. When she stopped in front of her husband he reached out and took his hand and said, "I love you", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you to".

The happy couple then turned to the minister and took deep breaths as the ceremony started, Fran, Sarah and Desiree couldn't help but smile as they watched Derek as he glanced over at Penelope. Dave and Erin intertwined fingers as the minister said, "do you Princess Penelope take Derek Morgan to be your husband, do you promise to keep thee only unto him for as long as you both shall live"?, she smiled happily and said, "I will".

He looked at Derek and said, "do you Derek take Princess Penelope to be your wife, do you promise to keep thee only unto her for as long as you both shall live"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I will". The minister looked up at Dave and Erin who nodded their heads yes, he then said, "by the powers vested in me by the king and queen I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers


	31. Chapter 31

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 30

When the newlyweds pulled apart they heard clapping and well wishes, they turned to face their friends as the minister said, "sir, madam, ladies and gentlemen I am honored to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan". Dave and Erin stood and made their way down to the happy couple and after hugging them Dave said, "please join us in celebrating the marriage of our beloved daughter and her husband Derek".

Everybody stood up and followed the happy couples toward the waiting reception, when they stepped inside Penelope gasped in surprise and said, "ohhhhh everything is so beautiful". Emily walked over and hugged the newlyweds and said, "congratulations you two", Derek smiled and said, "thank you Emily", Penelope threw her arms both around her friend and said, "thank you for everything you did to make our day so special".

Dave looked at Emily and said, "everything is so beautiful Emily, you did a great job", he grinned and said, "thank you sir", Erin said, "how did you get everything done so quickly"?, she looked at the happy couple and said, "their love motivated me mam". Erin hugged her and said, "you are an amazing young lady and I hope that Aaron knows how lucky he is to have you in his life".

Aaron stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Emily and said, "don't worry mam I do, I don't know what I would do without her in my life", Dave kissed Erin on the cheek and said, "I know exactly how you feel Aaron, exactly how you feel". Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to Derek", Dave motioned for everybody to take a glass of wine, he then said, "I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom". Everybody raised their glasses and he said, "congratulations to my beautiful daughter and her husband, you two belong together and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how wrong I was".

Penelope wrapped her arm around Dave and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you daddy and you were only doing what you thought was best for me", she looked at the love of her life and said, "I finally have the love I've always dreamed of". Dave sniffed and said, "to the bride and groom, much happiness and love", everybody said,  
"to the bride and groom" before taking a sip of their wine.

As the reception continued everybody laughed, talked, ate and danced but soon it was time for the newlyweds to head off for some alone time, Dave walked over to his daughter and son in law and said, "princess you look so beautiful". Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you", Derek held out his hand and said, "thank you sir for everything you've done for us".

Dave said, "I'm just glad that my daughter ended up with a man that loves her instead of a man that's only after her for what she has", Derek said, "I promise you sir that I will love, honor and protect both her and the baby and nobody will ever hurt them". Dave grinned and said, "I know that son", Derek took a deep breath and said, "well Mrs. Morgan are you ready to head home"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "I am".

After hugging everybody one final time the happy couple made their way toward the waiting carriage, Derek helped his wife up and then quickly sat down beside her and gently kised her lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Penelope", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Derek", they gave their family and friends one final wave before pulling away.

Penelope laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", he smiled down at her and said, "neither have I and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you". The rest of the ride to their home was spent pretty much in silence and before they knew it they were pulling up in front of their huge house.

Derek jumped down and then helped her down and instantly picked her up, she giggled and said, "what are you doing"?, he kissed her lip gently and said, "I'm holding the love of my life in my arms as we start our lives together as husband and wife". He then carried her up onto the porch and turned the knob and pushed the door open so that they could step inside.

When they walked into the living room she said, "aren't you going to put me down"?, he shook his head and said, "never beautiful never", she laughed as he said, "I have plans for us". He then crashed his lips against hers as they started heading down toward their bedroom so that they could get started celebrating their first night of many together.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter contains sexual content

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 31

When they walked into their bedroom he carried her over beside their bed and gently put her down, he then instantly wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he leaned in then and claimed her lips with his, the kiss started out slow but that quickly changed as she deepened the kiss.

Hands went roaming all over each others bodies and soon clothes went flying everywhere as they collapsed on the bed, Derek hovered over her and said, "you are so so beautiful". She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and said, "and you my love are the handsomest man I have ever met in my life", he smiled as she pressed her lip against his.

Derek quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he thrust himself inside her they both moaned in pleasure, Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist as he slid in and out of her effortlessly. Derek had never felt this way before, he finally had the woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the woman that was going to bless him with hopefully many many beautiful children as their lives continued.

Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back earning hisses of pleasure from her husband, she smiled against his lips as they moved as one working to bring each other the most pleasure as they were both building up for an explosive orgasm. Derek couldn't help but smile against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both errupted in orgasm, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her gasping for air. Penelope laid there gasping for air as wave after wave of pleausure rolled over her, she then rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over his body and looked him up in the face and said, "I love you to.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you or our baby", he smiled up at him and said, "we're both fine and safe here with you". Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "you are the love of my life and before I met you I was so lost", she said, "I feel the same way but the day I met you everything changed".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that it did gorgeous, that it did", Derek rolled her onto her back and put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby". Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "believe it handsome because soon we're going to have a little one to love".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'm so happy", she giggled and said, "so am I my love, so am I", he took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve you and the little one but I'm so glad that I have you both in my life". She caressed his cheek and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Derek", he then leaned down and presed his lips against hers.

It didn't take long before their kisses turned passionate and soon they were on the second of many rounds of passionate love making, they finally gave in to their exhaution just as the sun was coming up. They fell asleep wrapped in each others loving arms not knowing that soon they were once again going to be faced with one of their worst enemies.

Meanwhile in the dungeon Kevin looks up to see his father standing there, he says, "where you able to help me"?, his father nodded his head and said, "of course I was". Kevin grinned as one of the guards uncuffed him and helped him and his father toward the door, when they were outside Kevin said, "now what"?, his father said, "we wait and then when the time's right we get what we want, we get revenge".

Kevin and his father were both laughing wickedly as they climbed up into their carriage and raced away


	33. Chapter 33

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 32

The next several months flew by and now Penelope was 7 1/2 months pregnant, Derek was constantly hovering over her making sure that she was getting all the rest and food she needed. Penelope loved spending time with her husband especially since she had been having cramps for the past few hours, Derek had sent for the doctor and for Dave and Erin.

The previous months were filled with happiness and joy as JJ and Reid got married not long after her and Derek did and Aaron and Emily soon followed and now they were all blissfully happy. Derek gently squeezed her hand as another sharp pain shot through her, Derek said, "don't worry beautiful the doctor will be here soon and so will our family".

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "I think the baby will be here soon", he smiled and said, "I'm glad I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms", she took a deep breath as another sharp pain raged through her. She was moaning in pain when her family came in with the doctor, Erin and Dave ran right to her side as did the doctor.

After a quick check the doctor smiled and said, "she's definitley in labor", Derek said, "what do we do now"?, he said, "I'm going to need a few things and then all of you need to step out except for 1 person and I'm going to need her to help me". Derek said, "she's my wife, can't I stay with her"?, he said, "I want Jennifer to stay and help because she's helped me deliver before".

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you and I'll be back in just as soon as I can", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you to handsome and just think the next time I see you we will be parents". He grinned as he got up off the bed and said, "we sure will momma", she laughed and said "that's right daddy" and as he was walking out the door he heard her moan in pain as she was hit with another contraction.

Derek paced back and forth and back and forth as he waited on news of Penelope and the baby, Dave laughed and said, "son if you don't sit down you're going to have a big hole in your floor". Derek looked up and said, "sorry, I'm just nervous", Erin walked over and pulled her son in law into her arms and said, "don't worry it won't be much longer".

He smiled and said, "how long were you in labor with Penelope before she was born"?, she said, "almost 2 days", Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "it was the longest 2 days of my life to". Derek said, "what do you mean"?, Dave intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "she was in pain and there wasn't anything that I could do for her".

Derek turned around and faced the door and said, "please let her and the baby be alright", Dave said, "don't worry son they will be fine now come over here and sit with us and tell us about baby names". Derek grinned as he walked back over and sat down between Erin and Dave, little did they know that Kevin was in the house and just waiting on his chance to seek revenge.

After what seemed like forever the bedroom was filled with the sound of baby boy Morgans cries, JJ smiled as she handed Penelope her son and said, "he's so beautiful Penelope". Penelope smiled and said, "look at him Jayje, he's perfect", the doctor smiled as he started working to get Penelope sewed up and ready for her waiting visitors.

Penelope was getting sleepy and soon found her eyes closing, JJ kissed her on the cheek and said, "we'll go and let everybody know that you and the baby are fine and we'll all be right back". She nodded her head and mumbled something, she then kissed her son on the top of the head before drifting off to sleep, she heard the door close and then a few seconds later she heard it open again

She felt somebody take the baby and she opened her eyes thinking that it was Derek that took him but she opened her mouth and said, "noooooo Kevin, nooooooooo don't take him". Kevin laughed and said, "say goodbye to your bastard son because you'll never see him again", she then watched helplessly as Kevin raced from the room carrying her son.

As she watched him disappear out of the room she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM, NOOOOOOOOO"


	34. Chapter 34

Once Upon A Dream-Ch 34

Epilogue- One Year Later

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as another contraction rocked her body, he wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing so good baby girl", she collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "one more push and you'll be holding your child". She looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that"?, he winked at her and said, "I did sweetness, I did".

Derek and Penelope started dating while she was sick and shortly after her recovery they got engaged, moved in together and then were married, it was only a few weeks after they got married when she discovered she was pregnant with their first child. They were both so happy and they started working on baby names and on the huge nursery immediately.

The team was away on a case and Fran and the girls were gone away on a shopping trip when Penelope went into labor, Derek had made arrangements to spend the last two weeks of her pregnancy at home with her just in case she went into labor. Penelope took a deep breath and said, "here comes another one", the doctor said, "alright Penelope on this one I need you to push and don't stop until you hear the baby crying can you do it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can, I can".

Derek said, "I love you baby girl" as she squeezed his hand and screamed out in pain, a few seconds later the sounds of baby boy Morgan filled the room, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "how is the baby, is it alright"?, the doctor cleaned the baby up and then said, "he's fine". Penelope said, "he, did you just say he"?, she laughed and said, "I did".

She then looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he said, "I'd love to", she clamped it off and said, "just cut between the two clamps", he did what she said and then the doctor handed Penelope the baby. Penelope kissed the top of his head and said, "look at you little man, you're perfect", Derek kissed her on the lips and then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "of course he's perfect, he's just like his momma".

The doctor kept working to get the afterbirth delivered and get her sewed up while she was holding the baby, Derek said, "you did an awesome job", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "we did good, he's part me, part you and all perfect". Derek kissed his sons fingers and said, "we've been waiting a long time for you little one, a very long time".

Penelope said, "we need to decide on a name", Derek said, "I thought we had", she said, "look at him the name we had picked out sooooo doesn't fit him", Derek laughed and said, "I guess you have a point, Samantha Francine doesn't fit does it"?, she laughed and shook her head and said, "no, no it doesn't". Derek said, "do you have any ideas"?, she said, "what about Hank Spencer Morgan"?, Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "ohhhh baby girl that's a wonderful name for him".

Penelope looked down at their son and said, "welcome to the world Hank Spencer Morgan", Derek said ,"pretty boy is going to flip out when he hears the babys name", Penelope said, "that he is handsome, that he is". The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "we need to take Hank for a few minutes and get him cleaned up but I promise you that when you get into your room we will bring him right to you" earning a smile out of the new mommy.

A few minutes later Penelope and Derek were once again admiring their beautiful son, Derek looked down at him and said, "I still can't believe that he's here", Penelope said, "me either hotstuff, me either". Derek said, "sweetness I want to thank you", she said, "thank me, thank me for what"?, he said, "for making me a happy husband and father".

She said, "ohhhhh, well if you're thanking me I want to thank you for making me a happy wife and mommy to our little bundle of joy", he kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She said,"and love you Mr. Morgan, you and our son are my life", Derek winked at her and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as her gaze once again fell to their son.

As they laid there looking down at their son Penelope couldn't help smiling because she knew that all of her happiness happened because of a dream, Derek said, "I think you should tell our son about how we got together". Penelope kissed her son on the nose and said, "alrighty then", she took a deep breath and then said, "it all happened, once upon a dream" and thus started the love story of Derek Morgan and his baby girl.

THE END


End file.
